Worth-Grahamscott AU (No Longer Discontinued)
by robstar13
Summary: This an AU where Blackwell Academy is a four year high school, no rewind powers, just regular people. This story is told in parts, the first chapter set in present time talking about Nathan and Warren's current struggles, where the next will be a flashback to show the development in Warren and Nathan's relationship. Full summary & Warnings inside.(editing this & will be updated)
1. Chapter 1

**In this alternate universe, 21year-old Nathan Prescott is the son of a prestige business man and boyfriend of the renown 35 year-old photographer, Mark Jefferson. He is now living in Seattle for college. Nathan has been battling with mental illness his entire life as a result of an abusive childhood and now an abusive relationship. He tells himself that he deserves it all.. That is until 20-year old Warren Graham, Nathan's high school sweetheart, comes into town to transfer to the same university. (Warnings: rape, abuse, sex, self harm, intrusive thoughts, and whole lot of beautiful gay goodness.) Pairings: Warren/Nathan(duh), slight Jefferson/Nathan, Chloe/Max, Victoria/Kate, Rachel/Frank. If you don't like the pairings and only came for Grahamscott, then just hold on to that and ignore the other stuff. It is okay for people to have different opinions on ships.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **-Robstar13**

* * *

Nathan's P.O.V.

"Wake up, Nathan. You've slept passed your alarm."

Hands shake me awake and I reluctantly comply while swatting them away. My eyes finally open and though blurry, I could see that the person rudely waking me from my slumber is my boyfriend, Mark Jefferson. I groan inwardly as I could tell he was waiting for me to get up, like opening my eyes wasn't enough. I sit up with a stretch and give him a cold glare, which only elicited a smirk from the taller man.

Mark himself was only wearing a button up shirt and a pair of boxers. The sight might've been hot if I wasn't _so damn tired_. I stayed up all night writing an essay that had to be perfect, and it is. It better be, anyway.

I finally shift my weight around the bed, my feet touching the cold floor. I sigh as I stand up and walk to my closet. I get dressed lazily, but my outfit wasn't anything of the sort. I had the most expensive clothes so they looked as such. I slide the closet shut and look into the wide full body mirror that's mounted outside of it.

Long, hairy arms wrap around my waist, a stubbly chin resting on my head. His grip around me tightened and I tried my best to hold in a wince as he was pressing against the bruises that were scattered across my sides. I don't even want to think about the pain of two nights ago, when Mark was drunk and I got on his nerves way too much with an anxiety attack. He doesn't remember anyway, or he just hasn't brought it up. I certainly don't want to be the one to do it.

"After you do your hair we can go get breakfast and I'll drop you off at the campus myself, how does that sound?" Mark asked as he watched my expression through the mirror. I couldn't help but smile and lean into his chest.

"I'd like that."

...

I'm full and satisfied and for the first time since two days ago, I'm at ease. Sure, I may be in denial when it comes to my relationship, but that's a thought for another day. Plus, I really don't want to have an anxiety attack on campus. Taking my medication like I'm supposed to before I head out also helps.

Just like in Arcadia Bay, I quickly became popular, which was mostly because my family is rich as fuck. Which means-judging by my bank account-I'm rich too. My parents are trying to run this place now that I'm here, just like with Blackwell Academy. No one says no to money, even high ranking universities, I've come to learn.

And though I don't run a club anymore like _the Vortex Club_ back at Blackwell, I still throw most of the parties here. I buy the drugs and the alcohol, and the rest of the people here don't bother me because of it. I don't partake in the drugs or the drinking as much as I used to though.

 _But they are still lit as fuck._

I immediately shake my head at the thought. Mark would hate it if he heard me talking like that. I sigh inwardly as I walk through the long hallways of the university, satchel over my shoulder, dreading turning in my essay even though I'm pretty sure I did pretty well on it. I did stay up all night to do it, after all.. But a sleep deprived human trying to form intelligent, complete sentences? There's a possibility that it's shit.. I did read over it in the car with Mark, though, and even he said that it's well written.

The topic was literally about homophobia in America; a topic I know all too well.

So there's no reason for me to dwell on the thought, but that didn't stop my heart from racing when I actually did hand it to my professor. He took it with disinterest and I was able to calmly make it to my seat at the back of the class.

I don't know how I ended up zoning out most of the lecture and still had most of it written down, but was able to clearly hear him say one name that I had thought- _hoped_ -I'd never hear again.

Though the professor seemed rather annoyed that his lecture was interrupted by a woman from the main office, he reluctantly greeted the boy that followed behind her.

"Nice to meet you, Warren Graham. This is your first day so I'll let you slide this one time for disrupting my class. Now, go pick a seat and let someone help you with the notes."

My heart rate quickened again as I saw him, my cheeks and ears burning. He almost looks just like he did in high school. His hair is still long and brown, his face still looks as soft, even though it has matured slightly. He even dresses the same too. Blue jeans and a tee shirt that always had some type of a cute image or meme reference, with a long sleeve shirt underneath.

So childish,

 _So Warren._

I tried to hide my face so he couldn't see me. I had to had been the only one he knew in the class, so I hid behind my hand and kept my eyes down on my papers.

"Nathan?"

 _Shit_.

I had no choice to look up at the boy, who looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. My fists clench and unclench below the desk, still unable to respond to him.

"Were you hiding from me?" Warren asked in a whisper, sitting down next to me even though he clearly didn't ask for permission. Like I'd say no anyway.

"Whatthefuckever." I muttered as I handed him my notes. He smiled as he took out a piece of paper from his binder so he could copy them down.

"After all these years you're still Nathan Prescott." Warren said under his breath, flashing his eyes up at me only for a moment before looking back down at his paper. I bite my lip to refrain from cussing him out. This isn't that shit hole town Arcadia Bay, no one is just used to me tormenting people. This is a new city-a new start. I can't revert. I won't.

 _Don't freak out. Breathe._

"I'm nothing like I used to be." I had to defend myself because the statement is true. I've been seeing a therapist that I actually picked myself and it has helped with my aggression tremendously. But I guess my therapist and I haven't covered the section on how to react when your high school crush pops up out of nowhere.

When Warren didn't respond I found myself becoming upset. He has no reason to believe that I've changed. Out of all the people I've hurt in my life, I hurt him most of all. I don't even know why he seems so calm right now sitting beside me.

I look down at the floor when I realized I had been staring at him. It was at this point when my medication just wasn't helping anymore. Thoughts begin to swirl in my head as I'm reminded how much of a fuck up I am.

"Hey, it's okay." Warren noticed my upcoming panic attack, because _of course_ he did, and a simple hand on my shoulder instantly calmed me. Oh, how I wish it didn't. Only because it shows how much I still care about the dude when I know I was the one who fucked him over.

"There's no hard feelings, bro." Warren reassured quietly, but even he a had tint of pink in his cheeks as he remembered what we used to be. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning away and giving his full attention to the lecture.

I spent the rest of the time doing breathing exercises and not looking at him because if I did I would have been mesmerized by the way his long hair frames his face and how his brown eyes still dance with excitement when he learns about new things in different subjects and I just don't have time for that.

"Do you want to go get some coffee and catch up after our classes?" He asked as our current class ended, and I was more surprised by how short I am compared to him now. He looked down at me with a small chuckle, obviously enjoying this fact. Though I've never been taller than him, he's never towered over me like this before and it's insanely attractive.

 _Stop, dumb ass. You have a boyfriend._

"I.. I don't know if that's a good idea." I rub the back of my neck while looking down at the science joke on his shirt, a small smile creeping up the corners of my lips.

"Come on, _please_."

Looking up at him I instantly gave in and agreed. His eyes were shining with hope and he poked his lips out in a pout. So adorable and he knows it too.

...

"So, what have you been up to?" I found myself asking as we settled into a booth in the campus café. He toyed with the cup in his hands, looking down at the black liquid.

"Not much, really. I transferred universities because.. _Reasons_ , and that's really it." Warren paused for a moment, pursing his lips before finally looking up at me from across the table. I could tell that there must of been a pretty good reason for him to make such a decision, but he wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, and I was not about to pester the dude after years of not speaking

"You still best friends with Victoria? She still with Kate?" He asked while taking a small sip of the still scorching liquid. I tried to stifle a chuckle at how he grimaced at the pain so I could answer his question.

"Oh, yes." I pause for a moment to take a sip of my own coffee, welcoming the burning pain in my throat, as it was helping me wake up, because I was still so exhausted. "We don't talk as much as we used to because she lives in Los Angeles and goes to a university there with Kate, so they're going on strong. But, yeah, she's still my one and only best friend."

 _The only person I can talk to about my personal affairs_.

"How's Max?" I ask as I remember the small girl. Warren actually had a small crush on her when they first met, but he was shot down when it became apparent she was, in fact, in love with her childhood friend, Chloe Price.

"Is she still dating Chloe?" I ask while taking another gulp. Warren and I hung out with completely different groups of people in high school, obviously. I being the popular one, I hung out with other rich kids, the jocks, the cheerleaders-but that was mostly because of the Vortex Club. Most of them were assholes.

Warren on the other hand hung out with the nerds, the weirdos, and the outsiders. And most of them were actually nice. But that didn't stop my crowd from bullying them without mercy.

The only mutual friend we had at that point was Rachel Amber. She's the type of person to hangout with people who _she_ thought were cool to chill with, not what society dictates as 'cool.' She was actually the one that introduced Warren and I in the first place. I blush at the memory.

I remember how much of an asshole I was to him. It was later that he found out it was only because I was attracted to his nerdy self, and I wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was.. _Am_ gay. So the only way I could respond to him was with aggression. I wanted him to hate me so I wouldn't have to keep feeling that way, so I could hide in the closet in peace.

Obviously, that didn't work.

"She's doing well. And yes, she is still dating Chloe. They share an apartment now in San Francisco."

So Chloe finally got her wish. If there was one thing I could remember about my time spent with Warren and his group is that Chloe wanted out of Arcadia Bay. After weeks of her and I hating each other because I'm a Prescott and because she was just so damn open and confident about her own sexuality that I was envious, we actually started getting along.

"I'm glad." I say with a small smile. Warren looked down at his drink again, his calm demeanor from earlier suddenly depleting. I began to panic because I didn't know what to do, I didn't want him to go, but I had no idea how to continue the conversation. After a few minutes of either staring at each other or our coffees, it was him who broke the silence.

" _How are you, Nathan_?" The sound of my name through his lips sounded a lot different from earlier and it made goose bumps cover my skin. He looked into my eyes as soon as he asked, his usually soft features were now full of seriousness. I was not in a good place back then, and it's only natural for someone like Warren to care about such a person like me, even after all I put him through.

"I'm a lot better than.. Than before." I couldn't look at him as I gently brushed the subject, not wanting to go into full detail about before when he already knows full well how I used to be.

"..I have a boyfriend now. Things are great." There was no shame in my voice as I continued and when I finally looked up at him he had a ghost of a smile across his lips.

"I'm proud of you."

His words caused my breath to get caught in my throat. Tears filled my eyes when I realized that I was longing to hear those words from him. When we last spoke he was so disappointed in me, and I know it hurt but I hadn't known how bad it really did sting until this very moment when I was feeling it all over again.

"Warren, I-" There was so much I wanted to say, so much that needed to be said, but the ringing of my cell phone let me know that this wasn't the time. I gave him an apologetic glance when I answered, pressing the phone against my ear. Warren only nodded and leaned against the booth, finally taking another sip of his coffee.

"Hello?" I was just a little agitated that I had been interrupted, and you could tell by the tone of my voice, even though I didn't think to see who was calling before I copped an attitude.

"That's no way to talk to your master." Mark let out in a playfully sinister tone of voice.

My cheeks turn a fiery red at the words coming from the man on the phone. I place my hand across my face to hide it, but to no avail. Warren still gave a small grin. After a minute or so without answering, Mark chuckled, a deep sound that echoed through the phone.

"I'm just calling you to let you know that I'm here to pick you up. You didn't answer my texts, so naturally I was worried." Mark's voice turned sweet suddenly, making me exhale a sigh of relief.

"I was busy, sorry about that. I'll be on the way to you soon." We hung up shortly after that and with a deep breath I look up at Warren who was just staring attentively and quietly.

"I have to go." I hated hearing the regret just seeping through my voice as I spoke. Warren only nodded with a smile that just looked too sad for him of all people.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" It came out as more of a question than a statement, but I was elated this time when he responded again with another nod. I finally got up from the booth to walk my way to the exit. Never in a million years would I have guessed Warren would grab my wrist to stop me.

"It was really nice seeing you again, Nate."

...


	2. Chapter 2

_~Flashback~_

Warren's P.O.V.

"Nathan is really cool when you get to know him." Rachel kept repeating to the small group around her. Which really only consisted of Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and myself, as we all sit outside the dormitories. Chloe was the first person to let out a sound of disgust at the thought of seeing Nathan Prescott.

"Fucking Prescotts think they own everything. Nathan is just a jackass with his parent's money in his wallet. What's not to like?" Chloe stated as she took a cigarette and a lighter from her jacket pocket.

"Chloe. Be nice." Max warned as her small hand touched Chloe's thigh. The blue haired girl's face softened at the contact. She placed the cigarette in her mouth and pressed the heat of the lighter on the opposite side. Chloe took in a breath of smoke, but before she let it out she clasped her hand around Max's.

The display of affection made me remember when I first met Max. It was a year go, sophomore year, and she was the just so adorable with her being so tiny and innocent looking, she always looked like she was in her own little world, but beyond that I learned that she is just a person who cares a lot and is willing to help anyone no matter what. A little on the nosy side-okay, maybe more than a little- but that's okay. All of that right there is what caused me to develop a crush on her.

And as soon as I was about to make my feelings known, she let me know that she had just got in touch with her childhood friend again and that she was in love with this person. Of course it crushed me in that moment, but looking at them now-a year later-I'm glad it happened.

"But, I have to say.. Just _thinking_ about going to a Vortex Club party makes me uncomfortable, and I'd really rather not go. I'm sorry." Max said as she rolled her eyes at the look Chloe gave her. Rachel let out an aggravated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. That was until she looked up at me with a hopeful stare.

"Please go the party with me, Warren. We'll be in the VIP section." Rachel pleaded with me. I sighed and looked down at the grass beneath me. Do I really want to party with the people that bully me everyday? I looked up at Rachel once more and she looked completely desperate. And she already knows how much I hate saying no to people.

"Fine."

And just like that I was going to my first ever Vortex Club Party. Of course Rachel hyped me up about how fun it was going to be, but I knew better. There was going to be flashing lights, obnoxiously loud music, and high school kids drinking and doing drugs. I knew there would probably be people pressuring me to do those things.

And maybe I'll do some drinking, but not drugs. I'd rather not ruin my 4.0 GPA by fucking my brain up with these chemicals.

"Damn, you look good, dude." It almost took me off guard when I saw Rachel standing there in my doorway, waiting for me. I looked down at my outfit and I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tee shirt with rolled up sleeves, topped with a jean jacket, and grey vans. A far cry from my normal get up, but it's a party. A _Vortex Club_ party at that. I can't waltz in there with a tee shirt of a kitten breathing fire. I'm already a target for bullying as is.

"Thanks." I say with a weak smile. I have to look up at her because she's just a little bit taller than me. So is Chloe, actually. I sigh as that fact crosses my mind. Rachel wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze.

"Don't be nervous, it's no big deal, really." She kept on reassuring me until we finally got to the double doors of the Otter's Lair, as Max liked to call it. I took in a deep breath as I opened the door for us both, only to be introduced by red flashing lights and super loud music.

It was pretty cool, actually.

"Right this way." Rachel led me through the crowd of people and to the curtain on the other side of the large room, and suddenly it was a lot more chill. People were sitting on couches and only a handful of people were dancing, and they even had their own little mini bar.

"Seriously, Rachel? Nathan let's you pick whoever you want to come to this party and you choose him, of all people?" The stuck up voice belonged to Victoria Chase, who was standing against the wall with a drink in her hand, and of course she was surrounded by Taylor and Courtney, who were just laughing with her. It was expected so it only hurt my feelings a little bit, but not enough for me to become emotional.

"Victoria, seriously-just shut up for once." Rachel said through a hard glare, a sight that made Victoria and her groupies shut up instantly. This is why everyone loves Rachel-She is always quick to stand up for or against someone. I'd probably have a crush on her at this point if I even thought I had a chance.

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" This particular voice belonged to Nathan Prescott, and his grin never wavered when he went to greet her. He had a cup in his hand that was probably filled with vodka or whiskey. He's wearing his usual red jacket and his light brown hair is slicked back. He looks great, I had to admit. Handsome, even.

"Hey, Nathan!" Rachel exclaimed as he neared us. I'm not sure if Nathan was drunk or just tipsy as he staggered toward us, but he seemed sober enough to play it off as coolly as he did.

"This is my friend Warren Graham."

And when his eyes met mine, his smile faded instantly. He looked at me up and down, studying me, and suddenly I felt so ugly-and I have no idea why. I gulped down a lump in my throat as his eyes met mine once more.

"This party seems really cool so far." I finally speak for the first time being there and gave Nathan a small smile, and soon after he was visibly shaking. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, wondering now if he's actually high instead of drunk.. Or both.

"Nathan, what's wro-" Victoria had a rush of concern as she hurried over to him, but she stopped herself on the very last syllable as he proceeded to throw his drink in my face. Luckily I had shut my eyes as a reflex before the liquid had a chance to get in my eyes and burn them.

I thank whoever handed me a napkin and wipe my face calmly, looking down at Nathan with a raised brow. He was still shaking as he gripped the cup tightly in his fist, crushing it instantly, then in a quick motion of his arm, he threw it against the tile. He rushed to the bathroom soon after, Victoria following closely behind him.

"Warren, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-I didn't _expect_ him to freak out like that tonight. Are you okay?" Rachel had asked me but I only nodded and then promptly let her know that I was all partied out and ready to go to my dorm, and even though it caused her to frown, she understood.

That was my very first interaction with Nathan Prescott and I wasn't sure I wanted anymore after that. Rachel was right-we don't know him.. But I'm not sure if I want to.

...

The light from my window woke me, having me let out a groan as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my messy brown hair, my other hand rubbing my eyes. I lick my dry lips as I turn to my cell phone, tiredly pressing the home button to look at the time, ignoring all of my texts messages.

 **6:00 AM.**

I throw my head back on my pillow with a groan, hands on my face. Of course I'd wake up thirty minuets before my alarm actually goes off. And with a few minuets of closing my eyes, I realize that there's no point; I'm just not sleepy. I did go to bed rather early last night though considering the party started at eight and I went back to my dorm shortly after.

I glare at the ceiling as I recall the events from the night before. All I did was talk to the dude and he just throws his damn drink in my face. The only reason I could think he'd do such a thing is out of shear disgust. He is Nathan Prescott, after all. He's probably from the richest families in Oregon. He's the most popular guy in school, for Christ's sake. And this _nerd_ walks into _his_ VIP section, and he most likely felt like I dishonored him or some crap.

 _Too much Karate Kid, Warren._

Pushing all that into the back of my mind, I decide I should use this time to shower and get some breakfast. I lift myself up from my bed and make it up neatly, then turned to my closet to get to my shower caddy.

And I wasn't at all surprised when I opened my dorm door to find Nathan doing the exact same. He heard my door open and instantly turned to me. We just stood there, an awkward stand off of stares, our eyes the gun, his glare the trigger.

Nathan looked _exhausted_. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot. His usually neat, slicked back hair is unkempt and framing his temples in a charmingly lazy way. My eyes trail down to his clothes, he's only wearing a regular white tee shirt and blue boxers. My cheeks burn as my eyes dart back to his face. His brows were furrowed as he gave me a cold glare.

I clear my throat and hold tightly to my caddy as I finally broke eye contact and walk towards the showers. He followed behind slowly and let out a grunt when I held the door open for him. He walked passed me and sat his bag down on the nearby bench. I turn my attention to mirror in front of me to brush my teeth. I heard him take in a breath as he lifted his shirt over his head and placed it beside his bag. I watched his reflection in the mirror as his muscular back moved as he removed his boxers, but I turned away quickly when his ass got into view. My face burned as the word _'hot'_ crossed my mind.

I shake my head as I walked to the shower farthest away from his. The warm water hit my skin and I felt myself sigh in relief, the water droplets hitting my chest, calming me. I wash my hair and body, and after I was done I stayed in, enjoying the water hitting my skin, even when the water was beginning to get cold.

" _Fuck_ my life." The voice was tired and thick with malice, and it was soon followed by a loud thud which I could only assume was a fist colliding with tile. I shut the water off instantly, cautiously peeking through the curtains to find a naked Nathan Prescott struggling to dress himself, his cheeks flushed as he mumbled to himself.

 _"What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ I heard him ask himself in a not so quiet whisper. He sat down on the bench with his face in his hands, body shaking as he gave up putting on his socks. I had no idea what I was doing when I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped lightly as I neared him.

"Nathan.. Are you-"

"Get the fuck away.." He trailed off, his eyes trailing down my exposed chest and stomach. He turned away quickly, his face returning to his hands. His legs are bouncing up and down, his hands shaking. I gently sat down beside him and I tried my best not to stutter as I spoke to him.

"I know you don't know me like that, and I don't know you, and last night was.." I take in a deep breath as I stopped myself from rambling. "What I'm trying to say is.. I'm a good listener. I don't like seeing people upset, even people like you."

"..People like me?" Nathan finally spoke up and removed his hands, but his eyes were glued to the floor. I gulped when I realized I probably said the wrong thing, so I didn't waste any time, I had to explain myself.

"What I meant was.. Look, you're popular and you're rich. People will probably assume that because of this, you have no problems. I know that's not the case." I reached to touch his shoulder but he tensed beneath me, ripping away shortly after.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me." Nathan was up now, his brow furrowed and breathing hard. I could see his lean muscles flexing under stress as he had not put a shirt on yet. I felt a lump in my throat as he neared me, his very presence threatening.

"What makes you think you can just talk to me? Like you're even worth my time." His words hurt, but I expected such a reaction. I stood up from my seat, making us even closer than I had originally intended, but I kept my nerve. He had to look up at me because I'm the taller of the two, but that didn't make him any less menacing.

"I don't know what made you like this, but please note that I don't judge others as quickly as you may think. So you can go around and pretend like you're fine, but I know better." My words only angered him more.

"Why do you even care? Don't act like you don't want anything from me.. _Everyone wants something_." He asked, his voice coming out softer than expected, but I could visibly see that he was seething with rage. I sighed as I took one step closer, nodding in understanding as he stepped back.

"It's just who I am. I.. I like helping people, even when I know that there's not much I can do. I just like being here for people. I don't need or want anything from you, _I promise_." He studied my features as I spoke, uncertainty in his eyes. I was unsure of my actions as well when I took another step, pleasantly surprised that he stayed still, as I gingerly wrapped my arms around him in a comforting embrace.

It wasn't until after I had done it that I realized how awkward this must look. Our bare chests were touching, my hands flat against his back, my groin that's hidden beneath my towel touching his stomach. I pull away slightly in embarrassment, but was quickly pulled back in by Nathan, his grip on me tight. My cheeks were burning, but I didn't try to release myself from him. I was actually helping him, and it felt good. I could feel his tears against my shoulder as I rub circles against his back.

"It's okay, let it out, you're safe." I whisper in his ear, his body relaxing at the sound. I had to admit to myself that it felt nice having him hold me so tightly. It felt nice being able to help someone like Nathan. It was _nice_ seeming him in this new light. Seeing him as an actual person, rather than his cool-kid persona.

When his crying had ceased and his shaking shoulders relented as the sobs dissipated, I decided it was best to pull away now that he seemed calmer. I watched his face as I took a small step back, admiring how he still looked tired, but he was finally at ease. My hands rest on the muscle of his arms, thumbs rotating against them soothingly.

"How do you feel?" I ask softly as I look down into his ocean blue eyes, trying my hardest not to get lost in them, because now isn't the time.

"Better.." He actually sounded serene. I had to give him a real, genuine smile as I looked down at him, feeling accomplished. His cheeks were burning as he neared me, the distance between us was closing up again, but this time his lips were nearing my own. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I stayed perfectly still, watching as he lifted himself up slightly, our lips lightly brushing against each other.

If it wasn't for the door swinging open, Nathan Prescott would have actually _kissed_ me.

"Fuck!" He once again became tense as he pushed me away-hard-making me fall against the floor, the crash loud as my skull collided with it. I could hear feet shuffling and the door swinging open again, and I could hear another set of feet rushing near me, and not to mention the ringing in my ears.

"Dude, are you good? Can you hear me?" It took me a moment as my blurry vision began to clear but when it did I finally noticed that the voice belonged to Hayden Jones. He helped me sit up, my head pounding from the pain.

"I-I think I'm okay."

Hayden helped me stand and quickly moved to the place on my head that hit the floor. I heard him let out a sigh of relief as he came back to face me.

"You're not bleeding, so that's good. But I would suggest you put some ice on that though." He gave me a weak smile, turning away from me so I could get dressed.

"Let me go ahead and apologize on Nathan's behalf. He's a cool person, don't get me wrong, but he has a tough life. He won't tell anyone but it's obvious he has really bad anxiety because of it." Hayden explained, but I already know. I witnessed it. I saw his mood change from sad, to angry, to calm.. Then he tried to kiss me... then back to angry again in less than ten minutes.

Even through all of that, I found myself wanting to get to know Nathan. Rachel was right-we don't know him.. But maybe now I want to.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan's P.O.V.

Mark has been different the last few days after I finally met up with Warren again after three and a half years. Everything is all fine and good until we have sex. Sex with Mark is usually rough anyway, I mean.. That's just the way we like it. But lately he's been really excessive with choking and lately been experimenting with slapping me during sex. And I guess it's okay to a certain extent. But as lean as Mark is, he unexpectedly has a very heavy hand.

And I know that's what he wants now as he creeps up behind my desk while I'm doing my homework. His arms wrap around my neck as he rests his stubbly chin on my bare shoulder.

"I want you, Nathan." Mark whispered in my ear while nipping against it slightly. I take in a sharp breath and try to keep my attention to my textbook alone.

"I'm trying to work here." I state simply, hoping that he'd just back off for tonight. Which I kinda already knew wouldn't be the case as I felt him tilt my head and brush his lips against my neck, the feeling of his sharp stubble caused me to let out a gasp. I felt him smirk against my skin before he started sucking and I couldn't control the fact that I gave in.

I'm now pressed against my bed with his harsh lips never leaving mine. I could feel something rough and hard restrain my wrists and it wasn't until Mark finally pulled away that I looked up and realized my wrists were bound by a rope that's tied to the headboard.

Though this is something that I am completely into, Mark's attitude as of late left me scared in this moment with zero control over the situation whatsoever. I tried to control my breathing as he ripped my skinny jeans and boxers off with force and did the same with his black slacks. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as he raised my legs to get access into my entrance.

"M-Mark.. Lube-" I was cut off when his hand covered my mouth. His eyes were so dark and I have to admit to myself that I'm scared shitless.

"Shut the fuck up and be a good boy." His words were just so sinister and any other time they would probably be hot but not now as he entered me roughly without lube or even a condom. A scream from within my throat was audible beneath his hand, my body becoming stiff as I realized the pain would not subside this time.

Mark didn't even give me time to adjust to his size, he started moving his hips in a hard but slow pace, which only made things worse. No words of encouragement or anything. Just him squeezing my mouth with his hand and his pulsing member moving inside of me. My tears flow down my cheeks, touching his hand. Not even that made him stop.

"Oh, _Nathan_.." Mark groaned, signaling that he was close after what felt like an immeasurable amount of time, and I was so ready for this to be over. His pace quickened and it caused me to shut my eyes tightly, more tears flowing because of the sharp, burning pain moving in and out of me. It wasn't until he finally came that he removed his hand from my mouth, and I sighed in relief as I opened my eyes. What I saw next was his hand raised, and not even a gasp could come out of me as he quickly brought his hand down across my cheek, his orgasm still rocking through his body.

When he finally pulled out of me, he studied my crumbled form. I think I heard a click of a camera, but I wasn't sure, all I could think about was the pain. It took him forever before he finally untied my wrists, and all I could do was curl into a ball in the middle of the bed. My anxiety and depression came full force as I blacked out from the real world, my thoughts swirling around in my head, wracking my damaged mind.

 _You're such a fuck up, Nathan._

 _That's exactly why Mark has been doing this to you. Why he hits you when he's drunk._

 _You screw up everything. This is why your parents never cared for you._

 _ **This is why Warren hates you.**_

A loud alarm had my eyes shoot open and I begin to panic, but soon calmed when I turned and saw that the bed is empty. That I am alone.

I hushed the alarm coming from my phone, It was about to die anyway. I wasn't able to put in on charge last night because of him.. I sigh as I finally sit up, but I instantly regretted it. My body aches, my head hurts from what I can only assume is from all the crying I did throughout the night. I sit on the edge of my bed with my face in my hands. I was still feeling the depression and I knew it wouldn't fade anytime soon.

I put my phone on charge as I reluctantly got up from the bed. It hurt to walk but I ignored it as I walked out of my bedroom and through my apartment and to my bathroom. I lean against the sink with a sigh and slowly I look up at the mirror. There was a rather large bruise around my eye from where Mark had struck me.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. _Fuck_." I mutter under my breath as my body begins to shake. It becomes all to real when I see the bruises right in front of me. I run my fingers through my hair and tug slightly.

I take in a deep breath and turn away from my reflection. If I had to look at myself any longer there's so telling what I would do to myself. I turned my attention the my shower as I turned it up as hot as it could go. I pulled my tank up from over my head and refrained from any urge to glance back at the mirror.

I let the water hit my back and I only hissed in pain once, then sat still for a moment to just feel the water run down my shoulders and back. I washed my body and scrubbed against my sides hard as I remembered last night. My eyes shut tightly as I remember the pain his throbbing length caused as he moved in and out of me, the ache in my wrists caused by the tightening of the rope every time I squirmed in agony beneath him, the pain in my cheek when he slapped me as he was finishing inside me.

 _Throbbing.._

 _Aching .._

 _Stinging.._

 _ **Burning.**_

My sides begin to sting and I had realized that I had scrubbed so hard that I drew blood, and the hot water was making it burn.

 _It feels so good_.

"Nope." I say to myself as I shut the water off and step out of the shower. I can't let myself do these things to myself. I tend to my sides and I try by best to ignore the bruises that wrap around my wrists. With a deep breath I walk back to my room to get ready for class.

The first thing I noticed when I got to my destination was the flashing of my cell to let me know that I have a text. I almost ignored it until I realize it's from Victoria.

 **[Vic: Sent Today at 9:30 am]**

 _Nathan, I tried calling u all night._

 _Are u ok?_

I sighed when I realized that she did in fact call me quiet a few times last night. We usually try to talk before I go to bed, so I don't blame her for getting worried when I didn't answer. I would probably tell her after school what happened, but I don't know.. The last thing I want is to cause her grief when she's out in LA having a great time.

I do reply to her text though, I don't want to wait until later and have her think I'm dead or some shit. Because my Victoria will think that and flip her shit on anyone that is close to me.

 **[Nathan: Sent Today at 9:32 am]**

 _yea, I'm ok._

 _Ok no I'm actually not, but I'll call u later, k?_

She would no doubt bombard me with questions and assumptions, and she would know after a hour or so without a reply that she really will have to wait until I call her later. I sit my phone back down and walk to my closet to get dressed. I know I usually dress the best, but what I need right now is comfort. I slip on grey sweat pants and a red jacket that I only wear when I have something to hide, and I have to wear my hood over my head this time to hide that hideous bruise.

Warren is going to hate that I'm walking into class like this. He's going to know- _I know he is_. He's just so smart and he still knows me all too well. But I can't think about that right now. I'm about to be late for class so I need to leave right now. I grab my keys and make my way to my red truck, trying to ignore the loud banging of my thoughts, and the nagging reminder that I forgot to take my medication.

I'm so glad Mark wasn't there. I would have been hysterical, and he would look at me with those dark eyes and smile, say the words that I wanted to hear, and I'd be in his arms in a heartbeat. I can't let that happen. I can't be weak. I can't hold off this conversation like I normally would. And even though I'm dreading it, it has to be done.

...

Walking into a class just one minute before it actually started was a blessing. I probably didn't give a fuck in high school, but here, I do. This is my last year and I'll be damned if I fuck it up. I made sure my hood covered my bruise as I walked to the back and to my chair, and thankfully my professor just doesn't give a damn. I looked up for a short moment just to look at Warren, who I had already known would be staring attentively as I walked to the chair beside him.

Controlling my breathing was harder now that he was the one staring at me. I pulled at the sleeves of my jacket, my fingers shaking. It's hard to listen to the professor speaking when my thoughts are louder, pounding in my head as I fidget in my seat.

A hesitant hand found its way to my wrist, I sat frozen in my seat when Warren gently pulled the sleeve back, I could feel his eyes wander around the bruise that wrapped around my wrist. He carefully brushed his fingers against it, causing me to chew on my lip nervously. The feel of his fingertips felt so nice, so familiar.

"Nate.." Warren's voice is soft as he trailed off, slowly removing his fingers from my bruised skin. In a sharp breath, my hand shot up and took his. I hadn't meant to, but it was a contact that I desperately needed. His warm touch calmed me, just like it did all those years ago. Warren didn't protest as he knew that it was helping me. He intertwined his fingers with mine as he tried to write with his left hand.

This is wrong of me, using him like this. He's still to good for his own good.I looked at him in the corner of my eye and I could see how red his cheeks and ears are. I felt a small smile creep up my lips because of it, my own cheeks turning pink. It's amazing the sudden switch of emotions that happens when he's near me.

When the bell had rang I was surprised that he didn't let go. We both stood up, our now sweaty hands still awkwardly clasped together. It wasn't until I was fully in front of him did he pull away.

"Nathan, what..? What happened?" Warren asked as he gently pulled my hood down, revealing the large bruise that starts under my left eye then ends at the middle of my temple. I shut my eyes as I take in a deep breath. I finally looked up at him only to see Warren's slightly matured face scrunch up in worry.

"Don't worry about it. And I'm sorry about the whole.. Hand holding thing. That was weird." I say with a light chuckle. I pull my satchel over my shoulder and then just as quickly tried to walk away. I felt a gasp trying to escape as I felt the taller boy grip my arm gently.

"Just so you know, I am worrying about it. And another thing," Warren started as he turned me around to face him, only to pull me into a tight embrace, "Helping you is never weird. If there's anything you need from me, don't hesitate to ask."

My arms wrapped around him as the words left his lips, silent tears dampening his tee shirt. After a minute or so just standing in an empty room, Warren walked with me to my next class And I felt myself becoming sad when I knew he'd have to leave to go to his chemistry class and I'd have to go to my photography class. He sensed this fact and suggested we'd exchange phone numbers, and I accepted without hesitation. I smile to myself as I watched him walk away to his class that's most likely on the opposite side of the campus.

There's still so much that Warren and I need to talk about, but that can be left for another day. I still have to prepare myself for what I have to say to Mark when I get back to my place. I just hope I'm able to talk to Victoria before that happens. She'll give me the confidence I need to do this correctly.

...

As I'm sitting in my truck the campus parking lot, I don't hesitate to call her. And after the second ring I was already telling myself she wasn't going to answer, but she proved me wrong by answering soon after.

"Hold on, Kate, I'll give you cuddles after I get off the phone-Nathan? Talk to me." Victoria knew full well why I was calling, she had been preparing herself for it, she even declined cuddles with her favorite person for it. I sighed deeply as I figured out how to word what happened. I'm horrible with my words and it'll just come out as every variation of ' _fuck._ '

"Warren Graham goes to college here now." I decided to start off with that first, saying his name aloud gave me some comfort in the process. I could hear her gasp from the other line and some shuffling like she was trying to get herself situated.

"What happened? Was he mean to you?" Her question made me let out a scoff. There's no way Warren could ever be mean to me. He's possibly the sweetest person on this earth and there's probably no one that deserves him.

"I'm only asking because of how things just blew up at graduation, and.. Well, you know." She lightly brushed the subject and I had to take in breaths as I tried not to remember. My thumb tapped against the wheel before I finally spoke again.

"He's just as perfect as he was back then, Vic." I hate how true my statement is. It'd be easier if he hated me. It'd be easier than having a panic attack three and a half years later and having to hold his hand, _what a fucking awkward thing to do._

"I figured as much." I heard her sigh after that, and I felt my air get caught in my throat when I heard my phone vibrate and just as quickly it let it out when I saw who it was from.

 **[Warren: Sent Today at 2:58 PM]**

 _Hey, Nate. :)_

I smile down at my phone, chuckling at the fact he texts just like he did back then. I quickly reply, ignoring the foolish feeling I got from doing so.

 **[Nathan: Sent Today at 2: 58 PM]**

 _Hey, Warren. Thanks again for helping me today._

Though I refuse to use emojis, I hope he can tell how damn grateful I am without them.

"Hello? Nathan?" I could hear Victoria call out my name and mutter under my breath as I realized I had forgotten I was on the phone.

"Sorry about that. I was.. Busy." I could hear her scoff at my words.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway.. I'm pretty sure there's more than just Warren popping up out of nowhere that you need to tell me." Victoria assumed correctly and I let out a sigh as I knew how she would we react. She gave me a moment to compose myself, and I finally decided that there was no point in holding back.

I told her everything. I told her about the emotional and physical pain Mark Jefferson put me through the night before. I told her how I felt this morning, how I wanted to so badly to hurt myself, how I was feeling almost like I did back then. I even told her about how Warren had to hold my hand so I wouldn't have a panic attack in class.

The line was silent after I finally finished telling her everything. I begin to panic after that, my breathing becoming labored as she just wouldn't speak.

"Vic.. Please talk to me before I go crazy." I sounded so weak but I needed her to at least acknowledge what I'm telling her..

"Nathan.. That bastard.. He.." I heard her sniffle and immediately I felt guilt wash over me, _"He raped you."_

It was in that moment that I realized that's exactly what he did. My heart sank as I felt the betrayal take hold of me. Mark is supposed to love me, care for me, not.. Not hurt me. I thought I learned what love is supposed to be like after that year with Warren. I should know my worth, but even after changing as much as I have I still let people take advantage of me.

 _Warren shouldn't be proud of you. As a matter of fact, he should be ashamed that he even knows you, that he even loved your sorry ass._

"Nathan? Are you there?" Victoria's worry was evident in her voice as I realized I must have zoned out when she was trying to speak to me.

"Tell me what to do." My lips pursed as Victoria paused or a moment to think, but I already know full what she was going to tell me to do.

"I guess you could talk to him about what he's been doing to you, try to reason with the man.. But in all honesty, people like that just don't change on a whim. Honestly, what do you even feel for him?" She asked bluntly. That one question made my mind go blank, and it was something I had hadn't expected her to ask, but I should had.

"I like him. His company is.. It's better than being alone, okay?" I finally relented with a groan, my thumb tapping against the wheel in aggravation.

"It's been nearly a year and you only _like_ him? Nathan, it's really not worth it if you only see yourself with him so you won't be alone. You know you deserve way better." She dead panned as I begin to chew on my lip, hard, ignoring the continuing vibration from my phone.

"It's not your fault, though. This isn't because of you, Nathan. That Jefferson asshole is a piece of shit, and he's too old for you anyway- _Nathan, I swear to God if your phone keeps vibrating_."

I sigh as I tell her to give me a moment to look at my phone. I chew at my lip again when I realize I have messages from both Warren and Mark.

 **[Warren: Sent Today at 3:00 PM]**

 _It was my pleasure. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it._

 _But anyway, that's beside the point. I'm glad that I was able to help you._

 _I know it's been awhile, but I'm here now._

I held back tears at his words. How did I ever let him go? Why was I such a stupid teenager? Warren, being the perfect person he is, still wants to help me even though I'm such _trash_. I reply quickly as I see that it's been twelve minutes since I replied last.

 **[Nathan: Sent Today at 3:10]**

 _I don't deserve u_

I felt pathetic as I hit send, realizing I used to say that all to much way back when. I could taste the metallic flavor of blood pooling from my lips as I went to read Mark's message.

 **[Mark: Sent Today at 3:05]**

 _Come home soon, sweetheart._

 _I need to make up for last night._

With a grunt I put my phone back to my ear, licking the blood from my lips, ignoring the wave of disgust.

"Guess who fucking texted me." I was becoming angry very quickly, most likely as a result of me not taking my meds today, but I couldn't care less.

"Lemme guess.. Mark-" Victoria started but I cut her off, needing to rant.

" _Mark-fucking-Jefferson_ , that's who. Son of a bitch thinks he can treat _me_ like shit, then text me saying he wants me to come home soon-Like, _bitch_ , we don't even live together. That's _my_ place. I should kick him out as soon as I get there. He said he wants to make up for last night, like, okay? Sure, a bouquet of flowers is _definitely_ going to make up for him _raping me_." I was seething with rage, punching my wheel as I spoke, the loud horn erupting soon after.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Nate. You didn't take your meds." She noted without a hint of humor in her voice. She could tell, she always could. When I opened up about my feelings about Warren to her all those years ago, I also conveyed my need to get clean soon after. She made sure that I didn't touch cocaine or heroin anymore, and she would know whenever I got my urges, and she would help me through it. She let me smoke weed though and have the occasional drink because we agreed they were the least of my problems.

I'm so thankful for having her as my best friend. But not that much at this very moment when I know she wants to lecture me.

"I have to go, Vic. I have to get this over with. Love you, gorgeous." I say with a sigh, and she mumbled an 'I love you, too' before hanging up. I grunt in pure aggravation as I sat my phone down on the passenger seat. I try to rehearse what I want to say to him as I take the short drive from campus to my apartment complex. But here's the thing: _I have no fucking idea what I want to say._

 _What is there to say? You deserved this. You should just let him keep hurting you; it's all your ever going to be good for, anyway._

"No." I say to myself as I park my truck directly in front of my building. I snatch the keys out of the ignition then slam the truck door shut. I speed walk to my door, my shaking hands struggle with the keys, grunting in annoyance when for some reason the key just won't fit.

 _Wrong way, dumb ass._

I sigh internally as I rotate the key, the clicking sound signaling me to open the door, walking with rage through the walkway. That was until I made my way to the kitchen/dining area where I was greeted with a beautifully prepared meal on the table and slow romantic music playing in the background.

"Nathan.." The voice came from the living room, but it got closer as the owner of the voice neared me. His eyes never left mine as he leaned against the half wall that divides the dining area and living room.

"I've treated you so horribly lately.." He stated the obvious, my fists clenching so tightly that my knuckles were white.

"And though I know it's no excuse.. I need you to know I only did those things because I was scared.." His words caused me to raise an eyebrow because Mark Jefferson is never scared. He always has that stoic expression, no matter the situation.

"I've been scared because.. I've never loved anyone before.." He paused only for a moment as he studied my features.

"So once I realized that.. I love you.. I didn't know what to do." His expression still never changed and I had to wonder if this man thinks that I'm a complete and total idiot.

 _He does._

"I would have rathered you hate me than have to deal with these feelings all at once. It was idiotic and irrational.. And I completely understand if you want to leave me.. But that's the only reason I can give I for all of those horrible things.. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I shut my eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath that I hadn't known I was holding. I do understand.

 _That's how you treated Warren. You treated that poor boy like shit. You're a monster. You deserve Mark._

"So, Nathan.." Mark started as he neared me, his eyes piercing through my very soul, _"What do you want to do?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_~Flashback~_

Warren's P.O.V

It's been about two days since the incident in the showers and Nathan has avoided me at all cost. Or, rather, he pretends that I don't exist. Which is pretty much what it was like before. I should be grateful, I suppose, he did hurt me after all. I should be scared of him.

But I'm not. If anything, it made my drive to get to know him more prominent. Especially now that I know that he has a 'rough life', as Hayden put it, I really want to help Nathan. I don't know what I'm trying to prove by doing this. But there was just something about how I felt in his arms, how it felt to comfort him, how it felt when he almost kissed me..

I don't even want to get into how I feel, it's complicated and I'll just be rambling on and on about how damned gorgeous he is, how I enjoyed looking down at those azure eyes, how my lips still tingle when I think about how it felt when his lips brushed against mine..

 _And I did it anyway, great. Cool._

"Nathan, breathe!"

The sudden yell from across the hall caused me to jump in my desk chair. Curiosity took over me as I found myself walking to my door. A sudden crash caused me to bolt, opening my door and stepping quietly over to Nathan's.

"No, you don't understand, Victoria.. H-he'll hate me." It was Nathan, and my heart broke when I heard how small his voice got near the end. I look around the hall and wonder why no one else came out here because of noise.. Then I remember it came from Nathan's room and no one wants to mess with him.

"Forget what your dad thinks, Nathan. You deserve to be happy with you who are." I've never heard Victoria speak so softly before. A few moments after that I could hear muffled sobbing and quiet whispers from Victoria that I couldn't exactly hear, but I knew she was trying to calm him down.

"He'll never accept it if he knows his son is a fag.." My heart sank at his words as I look down at the carpet. It's not fair that some parents are like that. They'll disown their own child just because they love the same sex. It's hard to remember that not all parents are like mine.

When I came out to my parents in middle school, they told me that they still loved me and it didn't matter to them that their son is bisexual.

"You're not.. _That_. You're gay, Nathan, and there's nothing wrong with that." Victoria reassured him, her voice low but because my ear is pressed against the door I could hear. I was starting to feel a little too nosy, and I had gotten up to go back to my room. That was until I heard my name and my ear was back against it in a flash.

"And so what if you're attracted to Warren? Yes, he's a nerd, and I'll admit I've been mean to him in the past.. But Rachel tells me he's a sweet heart." Victoria's words made my heart beat fast in my chest as I slide against the wall beside the door.

It should have been obvious with the way he tried to kiss me, but actually hearing it.. My cheeks are burning as my fingers brush against my lips, sinfully thinking about his lips pressed against mine.

"Just think about it, okay? I'm going to my dorm now. Call me if you need anything."

I jump from my spot on the floor almost fall in the process as I heard Victoria walk to the door to leave, making sure I was safely in my room before that happened. I lean against my door for a moment while it all just sunk in.

Nathan Prescott, the most popular guy and the most ruthless bully..

 _He's attracted to me?_

This can't be real. I'm a nerd from a poor family for God's sake. Why would he like me of all people? My first guess would have been Victoria. She's rich, pretty, and they're already so close.

But then I remember that Nathan Prescott is gay and not bisexual. He only likes guys. But still- _Why me?_

I even pinch myself for a few seconds to make sure this isn't some weird dream, and I'm both satisfied and scared by the result. My body is limb with exhaustion when I fall on my bed, a smile spread across my lips as I fall asleep, my dreams consisting of Nathan and the feel of his lips.

...

A knock on my door woke me, causing me to stir awake. I rub my eyes and look at the time.

 **6:00 AM**

I let out a loud groan at being woken up so early again, but I decide not to blame the person behind the door.

"Come in." My voice was thick and raspy from being woken up, but that didn't stop the door from opening slowly, and a cautious looking figure took small steps coming in here. My eyes were wide when he came into view. It was Nathan Prescott and he looked like was having an internal battle with himself. I sat up fully and stare up at him, shoving my blanket to the side to give him enough room to sit. Instead his shaking hands shut the door and starts pacing around the room. I give him his space and decide to let him talk when he's ready. He paced around my room for about five minutes before he finally stopped with a sigh to look at me.

"I-I.. A-about that time w-when.. _Fuck_." Nathan tugged at his hair as he struggled with his words. I give him a small smile before helping him.

"You want to talk about when you almost kissed me?" I asked, his face going red as he nodded. He looked down at the ground, his hands still shaking, and I had an urge to just grab them and hold them, but I didn't want him to run away so I decide against it.

"You.. When you comforted me.. I felt so.. And I already found you so.. Cute.. It's just hard because.." Now it was my turn to blush as he spoke. He trailed off, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"..Because you're in the closet?" I finished his sentence and tears fell down his cheeks as he nodded. I got up from my spot on my bed to near him, raising my hands to cradle his face, using my thumbs to wipe away his tears, trying to avoid looking his ruby red lips. He instantly calmed beneath me as he leaned against my touch.

"I don't deserve someone like you." His words shocked me, causing my eyes to widen. I shake my head as I look into his eyes.

"Nathan, you're worth so much and you don't even know it." I said in a whisper, causing a sob to escape his throat, his arms finding their way around me, his face hidden in the crook of my neck. I rub circles on his back like before, whispering comforting things in his ear. My lips press against his forehead, causing the smaller boy to shiver. His hand that was gripping my shirt trailed up to my neck then into my hair, his fingers running through it, making me let out a small gasp. He left kissed down the base of my neck, making my heart race.

I wanted so badly to let him continue but I finally decide to pull away, but only slightly, as we were still centimeters apart. My hands find their way his cheeks again, thumbs rubbing over his soft skin. It's still so odd seeing Nathan Prescott so vulnerable, but I knew not to take advantage of that fact.

"How would you feel about going on a date with me?" The question made his eyes widen in shock, then a flash of a fear took over his features.

"We can go some place where no one knows us. I just want to get to know you, show you that I want more than what you're used to. I personally don't care if anyone thinks we're together, but I respect the fact that you need time. The closet is a tough place to get out of, I know. I'll even pay." My eyes study his features as tears were welling up in his eyes again. He lifted himself just like before, but this time, there were no interruptions.

Nathan's lips pressed against mine and I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips. His fingers ran through my hair again and tugged slightly, causing me to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss. Nathan's lips moved against mine effortlessly, and when my teeth nipped slightly at his bottom lip, making him whimper in delight, the sound eliciting a groan from within me. When we finally pulled away our breathing was hard, eyes half lidded, pupils dilated.

"That was so good.." Nathan let out in disbelief, his lips are even redder than before and slightly swollen from our kiss.

"Yeah, besides the morning breath." I joked, marveling the way his head tilted back to let out a real, genuine laugh. The sight was beautiful. I'd never seen his eyes twinkle like that, and it was then I realized that I was starting to develop a crush on Nathan Prescott. I had known I was attracted to him, but now.. Now I see a potential relationship with him..

If he wants one, that is.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Nathan's P.O.V.

"So, Nathan.." Mark started as he neared me, his eyes piercing through my very soul, _"What do you want to do?"_

I blinked up at him, unsure on what actions to take. It should be obvious, shouldn't it? I should leave him, tell him I deserve better..

 _What have you done to qualify for anything better? All you do is fuck shit up anyway, what makes you think leaving Mark will change that?_

After months of taking my medication regularly, skipping one day is really fucking me over.

 _Don't act as though you don't get these thoughts when you do take them. They only suppress them, but they'll always be there. You're fucking crazy, Nathan Prescott. You'd think you'd know that by now._

"I'm not crazy.." I said aloud to myself, shaking hands gripping the sides of my head. I can hear footsteps nearing me, but all I can pay attention to are these loud thoughts that _never_ go away.

"Is it the voices, Nathan?"

I _hate_ it when people call the thoughts that. I don't hear voices..

 _Yes you do._

"No!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. Hands grip mine in an attempt to console me.

"Shh, Nathan, it's okay. Look at me."

Reluctantly I comply, slowly looking up at him with a hard glare. Mark gave me a smirk before gently taking my hands into his, removing them from the tight grip I had around my hair.

"Don't you see? I'm the only one that could love you like this, the way you are, right now." His voice is soft as he rubs his thumb across my hands. My body felt so weak, even though everything in me wanted to run.. Run and find Warren..

 _You're so pathetic. All you do is use Warren._

No.. That's not true. I care about Warren. I loved him. I loved him so much that it was too much for me to handle, and I ruined it.

 _Just like everything else._

My body went limp into Mark's arms as he carried me to the bed. I just couldn't fight any longer. The.. _Voices.._ Were too loud, too harsh, pushing my limits until I finally gave up. I stare at the wall as his lips trail down my neck, looking at all of the pictures I had taken in the past as the were mostly framed. They were all dark and-as some would say-sad, as I have come accustomed to that being my style.

I wonder if I took a picture of myself right now would it meet my criteria. Everything looks black and white to me now as Mark removes my clothes, pressing his lips against my skin as I lay slack, too weak to respond to anything that he's doing. Everything blurred together as he entered me, from his moans to a vibrating that was loud against the nightstand.

I can't feel anything. I'm too numb. Even when he makes me look at him as he finishes inside me, my eyes are void of any emotion. A sight that made him smile as he leaned down and kissed my chapped lips. He moved his position from over me and got up and just watched me. I could see him this time with the camera as he held it at angle where you could see _everything._

"I couldn't help it. The way your eyes look.. It was the perfect shot." Mark set the camera down and got back into bed, pulling me into his chest. I still don't move or speak, I just stare blankly at the stubble on his jaw.

"I won't show anyone. It's for my private collection." Mark whispered as he rubbed his fingers along the bruise on my face that _he_ gave me. He pulls the duvet over our naked bodies and tried to coax me into sleeping. But I couldn't. I can't sleep because then I'll dream, and with the way I feel right now, those dreams are going to be nightmares, which will turn into night terrors.

Instead I watch as he fell asleep, looking relaxed and pleased with himself. I'm finally able to turn over on my back as I feel myself becoming sick of seeing his face. My phone is still vibrating, still loud against the wood of the nightstand. I have no choice but to pick it up as I don't want it to wake Mark.

The name on my phone woke my senses completely, as I wasted no time answering their call.

"Warren?" I'm shocked that he called me out of nowhere. What could he need? Is he okay? All these questions speed through my mind as I wait for him to speak.

"N-Nathan.." He said my name through a cracked voice, having me sit up, ignoring the all of the pain that followed. "I know.. I know this is weird, me calling you out of the blue. You're just.. _I need you_."

Warren's P.O.V.

"You still love him, don't you?" My mom asked while we spoke on the phone, having me just about drop my bowl of ramen noodles. I made sure I made it back to my dorm before I responded to her, my cheeks flushed.

"Mom, what? O-of course I don't.. I don't know." I finally let out in a sigh. I heard my mother give a short giggle, before going into a coughing fit. I sat in a pensive silence as I waited for her to finally calm down before finally speaking again.

"I can tell. I could _always_ tell. Does he feel the same?" She asked, hope in her voice. She'd always hope that one day Nathan and I would find each other again. She says I haven't been the same in relationships since _him_ , and I suppose she's right. And I guess in a way I've been hoping the same thing, but it's childish. It was high school, for God's sake. I'm perfectly content with just being his friend if it means I can be by his side.. Even if the sight of his bruised face won't leave my mind.

"I don't really feel like talking about that right now. How are you? What did the doctors say?" Her silence made me chew on my lip and I could hear my father in the background, telling her that it's okay, that I need to know.

"About two weeks, sweetie." Her already small voice cracked. I had never felt my heart sink so low than it did in that moment.

"Mom.. I'm going to need you to be more specific." _Or not._

"I have about two weeks left, Grahamcracker." She tried her best to sound her usual playful self, but was it to no avail. Her voice is shaking and I could even hear my dad let out his own sobs, and _he never cries._

"Two weeks left of chemo..?" I had tried to be optimistic, it's all I can do, I don't want to lose my mom. Her sniffle answered my question, and I couldn't control the noises that escaped my throat, noodles falling on the carpeted floor. It left me glad that I don't have a roommate.

"Son, we're so sorry. It's hard, but.. We'll make it through. But as of right now, your mom needs rest. We'll call you later." My father said rather hoarse. His voice is sore from crying, I realize. The phone beeped as I let it fall on the couch cushions

This can't be real. This is just.. Too much. My chest begins to tighten in an unfamiliar way, and breathing is suddenly hard.

I don't want to be alone right now. I need someone. I need..

 _Nathan._

I exhaled a long, shaky breath at the thought. I don' t want to bother him.. But he's all I have here in Seattle. _He's all I want-all I need._ I bit the inside of my cheek as I called him, crumbling little by little at each ring. I let out a small cry when he didn't answer.

 _Maybe just.. One more time.._

I finally decide to call him again after ten minutes, chewing my bottom lip in anticipation. It was starting to be like last time until the third ring, when I heard his worried voice call my name.

"N-Nathan.." I sobbed out, "I know.. I know this is weird, me calling out of the blue. You're just.." I paused for another moment while letting out another sob. I'd rather not go into detail about how he's the only one I have here, because even if I did have friends here, he'd be the only one that I'd need.

" _I need you."_ I vocalized my thoughts in a desperate need to get my point across. I heard him take in air and some shuffling before he finally spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be there. Just give me fifteen minutes."

Those fifteen minutes feel like an eternity as I sit on my couch with my hands and body shaking as my mother's words ring through my head.

 _Just two weeks left, Grahamcracker._

That's not enough. It could never be enough. _It just isn't fair._ Why did this have to happen when I'm so far away from home? I should be there with her. I should be there even it means I have to say goodbye.

The thought made another sob break through me. Memories of my mom flash through my mind, when she wasn't sick, when she was healthy and we only assumed we'd have many years with her, as she is only in her forties, it just isn't right.. _It isn't fair._

My mother, Julie Graham, is the sweetest, most caring person that ever walked this planet. My father, Jeffery Graham, he's rough around the edges, but always soft for my mom. Then they had me and we were all so happy. They love each other and me so much, and now it's all over. My wonderful family is tearing apart and there's nothing I can do about it.

A knock on my door caused me to jolt, my hand on the doorknob in seconds. I was greeted by Nathan, his blue eyes worried, causing me to pull him inside and into a tight embrace after shutting the door.

Nathan wrapped his arms around me soon after, and I couldn't help the loud sobs that erupted from me into the crook of his neck. He rubbed circles in my back, just like I used to do to him when things were bad, and I see now how comforting it is. Or maybe because it's Nathan Prescott, and his touch is always something that I'd welcome.

He led me to my bed, eyeing the mess of noodles as we passed. Once we sat he put his hands on each side of my face and had me look down at him, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his eyes studying my features with concern. I nod slowly, breathing in deeply.

"My mom.. After you left.." The words caused him to cringe slightly, but he let me continue, "She got sick.. _Cancer._. And now.." I bite my lip to suppress another cry, trying to be strong, "She only has two weeks.. To.."

Nathan knew exactly what I was trying to say even if I couldn't finish my sentence, pulling me into his chest, making us fall on the bed. I don't care how this must look, I welcome the comfort like an old friend, because, well.. It kind of is.

His shaking fingers comb through my hair as he whispers in my ear, telling me that he's never going to leave my side again, that he's sorry, that he's always going to be here for me from now on. I look up at his face and he was crying as well, tears shining against his red lips as they trembled. I resist the urge to kiss him, to feel his breath against my face, to have my fingers trail over the line of his jaw-

Maybe my mom was right.. Maybe I do still have feelings for Nathan. I shake the thought away from my mind, only to have the image of my mother to cloud my features. She used to have such long brown hair, it was so wavy, and made her look so young. She had such an adorably chubby face, her cheeks were always red, and not to mention covered in light freckles.

"She was getting better.. That's the sad part. The doctors told us that she was getting better. It's the whole reason why I transferred here in the first place. My parents told me that I had been in that college in Portland for too long now, that I should go to where I wanted to begin with." My voice is surprisingly clear now, but my fingers have a tight grip on his shirt, my heart rate rising as an unfamiliar anger course through my veins.

"And here I am. I'm here while she's dying. What kind of shit is that?" It was silent for awhile after that. I snuggled closer to Nathan, not caring about the consequences that could follow. I need to feel him against me. And I could tell he was thinking the same as his hand went up my shirt to drag his nails across my back, causing goose bumps to cover my skin along with a shiver down my spine.

"Then let's go." Nathan stated calmly, having me look up at him with wide eyes, anger gone from my being as I looked into his eyes. His hand left my back, leaving it cold, only to have it rest against my cheek.

"I told you that I'm going to be here for you from now on, and I meant it. I fucked up those years ago, but not this time. I'm going to be the friend you deserve, Warren." His thumb rubs against my cheek as I finally notice how close we are, the urge to kiss him becoming stronger, even though I ignore it skillfully.

"So, pack your bags, Graham. We're going back to Arcadia Bay."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _~Flashback~_

 **Warren** **'s P.O.V.**

 **[Mad Max: Sent today at 11:30 AM]**

 _Hey warren, Chloe and I are having a movie night with Rachel_

 _Wanna join?_

I smile down at her text, knowing that it would be fun, but I have to decline. Tonight is my first date with Nathan Prescott, and nothing is going to make me cancel. It's been a few days since that morning in my bedroom, and though he doesn't talk to much during school, he doesn't pretend I don't exist, which is great. He even looks at me a lot and when I finally notice, he smiles at me, _it's the sweetest thing._

The first time I caught him staring though he blushed furiously and looked away. That night I told him it was okay to look, that I'd be doing the same. He found comfort in that and does it when he's sure no one is looking.

 **[Warren: Sent Today at 11:32 AM]**

 _That sounds so fun, but I can't tonight._

 _I have a date._

I can already see the shocked face that Max is going to get reading that, and if she's near Chloe she'll show her, then be equally as shocked. I don't get many dates, astonishingly. Brooke and Stella both shared interest in me, but I just didn't feel the same. Which sucks because they're both cool people, and a relationship with them would have been fine.

But as of right now, all my mind is on right now is Nathan Prescott and those lovely blue eyes, and how I'll be staring into them tonight on our date. I just hope nothing goes wrong, because I want this to work so badly.

I have no idea why.

...

The drive to Portland felt longer than it should have. My mind is clouded with different things as I grip the steering wheel of my old blue car. I sigh as I remember Nathan timidly letting me know that we'd have to drive separately so no one could see us leaving together. Which meant he doesn't want anyone to see us in general. That had stung.

But.. I'm choosing not to let it bother me. He's still in the closet, after all. He doesn't want anyone to assume he's anything other than straight, and I have to be okay with that.. _For now._

" _You have reached your destination."_

I look up at the sound of my GPS and see the restaurant Nathan suggested, and the red truck that belonged to him parked right in front of it. Luckily it wasn't busy so I was able to park right beside it.

The nervousness took over me as I neared the door of the building, wondering to myself if this was a good idea-Wait, what am I thinking? This was my idea to begin with. _This is fine_ , I tell myself as I open the door, the smell of food filling my senses.

Looking around the room with my heart racing as I looked at every corner, everything seemed to calm when I laid my eyes on him. I saw his silhouette as he stared out of the window, the light peaking through, shining through his slicked back hair and also making his gorgeous eyes brighter. He's leaning against his palm, concentrating on the squirrels running across the trees.

I'm not a photographer, but something tells me this would be a great shot..

All feelings of anxiety has left my being, and replaced with pure tranquility. I near him with confidence as I place my hand on his shoulder gently. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact but let out a sigh of relief when his eyes met mine, a pink blush taking over his pale cheeks, along with a small smile.

"I've never been to a vegan restaurant before." I admitted before sitting down in the chair in front of him. I look around the room once more and I see the tables are all made of wood, with four black metal chairs surrounding each of them. It's all sleek and nice. Just like Nathan..

"Is.. Is it okay?"

I'm still not used to Nathan being so soft spoken. He looks at me and chews his lips, nervous-probably more than I was. This might just be his first date with a guy for all I know. I really don't want him to be anxious. I gently take his hand into my own, watching attentively and the mix of fear and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"It's great." I reassured him, thumb rubbing gently across his skin. It's so odd how comfortable I am around him already.. I can only hope he feels the same way.

"What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?" A fairly young waitress asked as she handed us our menus. Nathan looked panicked, and I was scared he was going to deny this date, like how he didn't want us to be seen.. He must have noticed my sudden change of expression and-not without certain struggle-he looked up at the waitress with a small smile.

"I-I'll have a Diet Coke." Nathan mumbled before looking down at his lap. My smile was wide after that, and it gave me some hope. I look up at the waitress myself and try my best to not let my blush show, failing miserably.

"A regular Coke, please." She wrote our orders down and walked away with a smile, but it was nowhere as real or as big as mine. But it soon faded when I looked at Nathan. He looked.. Ashamed? His grip on my hand was loose now, as if he wasn't sure if he should be doing that simple action.

"Hey, look, listen.. I know that wasn't easy for you. But it was a great thing to witness and it only shows progress." I let out quietly in an attempt to comfort him, but he only looked up at me and gave me a small smile, his eyes so.. Sad. The sight broke me, but I decide to give him his space as I pick up the menu to decide what I want, and he did the same.

Shortly after the waitress returned, gingerly placing our drinks in front of us. She took out her notepad and pin and asked us if knew what we wanted. All I could think about was Nathan so I wasn't paying attention to the menu at all, so I played it off and ordered the first thing that looked appealing.

"I'll have a mushroom onion burger." I let out as I handed her my menu, and she took it gracefully as wrote down what I wanted. We both looked at Nathan, who was trying his hardest to not look anxious, but it was painfully obvious with how his shaking hands tried to give the waitress his menu.

"I-I'll just have a Greek salad." Nathan chewed his lip hard after he stuttered his order out, his face burning as she walked away. He put his face in his hand and rubbed his forehead vigorously.

"This is just," He sighed, looking up at me with desperate eyes. "I'm going to mess this up, I know I am." Nathan sounded so broken and it hurt, I had no idea why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. All we did was order food..

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden? We're fine, we're just ordering food, okay?" I paused for a moment to study his features, "Did I do something..?" I asked, trailing off as he shook his head, holding his hands up.

"You didn't do anything wrong.. I-I guess that's the problem." Nathan mumbled, leaving me with a raised eyebrow. I was very confused, and decided to let him explain his side.

"I have.." Nathan sighed once more, struggling to word whatever he was trying to express, "I have a.. Bipolar disorder. Whenever there's something good going on in my life-and believe me, that's rarely the case-There's always these nagging thoughts that tell me, _'it's too good to be true,'_ or, _'this is just a joke, there's no way someone could actually care about you.'_ And it all usually ends in a panic attack, or for me to act impulsively." His face was a darker red now that he explained, eyes avoiding my gaze and back to the window.

My hand found his again, my thumb rotating around his calloused knuckles. They most likely felt that way from him punching things, and I just don't want him to feel like this anymore. But.. What he said reminded me of the night we met, how he looked when he saw me.

"Is that why you threw your drink in my face?" I had asked, my lips forming a deep frown. Nathan gave me a small smile and rubbed his neck awkwardly with his free hand.

"I'm so sorry about that. You just don't know.. I, _fuck_.. I had already found you attractive before the party. I love those nerdy shirts you wear, and how long and messy your hair is, which is why I've always tried to avoid you.. But then, there you were, right in front me, looking so different but so good at the same time, and the rush of.." He paused for a moment, looking all around my blush covered face, "I had a rush of _very_ gay thoughts and it made me angry. I was angry at you for making me remind myself of how gay I am, so I just.. Threw my drink in your face."

My body warmed as he spoke, my heart racing in my chest, even though there was still a bigger matter to attend to.

"Why is being gay so hard for you?" I was trying to wrap my head around it all, but it should have been obvious. My world is all too happy, with parents who love me no matter what, who raised me to never be ashamed of myself.. I forget that not all families are like that.

They should be, but they're not.

"My dad.. He's an asshole. He expects everything to be in the image that he made himself, nothing more. I have to be the son that takes over the family business, to get a wife one day and continue the _'rich Prescott bloodline.'_ He would never accept me for being.. _This_." He finished as he motioned toward us, his grip on my hand tightening.

"What about your mom?" I asked, wanting to know more, to understand Nathan Prescott, the boy whose very being left me intrigued.

"She's alright.. But she will never speak against my father. I know she loves me, at least I think.. But she'll never stand up for me. She never stood up for my sister either, which is why my sister left. My mom is _scared_ of him." Nathan stiffened as though he had said too much. He quickly changed the subject, much to my dismay.

"What are your parents like?" He asked me as the waitress returned with our food, the smell intoxicating, as I hadn't ate anything all day. I was too excited for this date to do anything other than prepare.

"My parents? They're great." I answered as I took a bite from the burger, and it was so good. He did the same with the salad, but he almost looked disappointed.

"They don't care that you like guys? Do they know?"

"They know, and they don't care." I say as I take a sip of my drink. The rest of the time was spent talking about less depressing things, like movies and video games. Surprisingly enough, Nathan and I like the same things, mostly. Nathan is a little nerdy himself, and I like that. _A lot._

"The second Karate Kid was my favorite.. Mostly because I think the interracial relationship is the cutest." Nathan admitted in a whisper. I tried not to laugh at the unexpectedly romantic view Nathan has on things. He'd never admit any of these things to Logan or Zachary, maybe Hayden, but to me? It's still so weird, and I like it. _So much._

"...For real though, do _not_ tell anyone I said that."

I'm still the nerd, and this nerd has one of the biggest bullies opening up to him. It's the best feeling that I couldn't even describe. And not to mention this crush that's growing more and more as we get to know each other.

"How about.. We take your car to the movies?" Nathan asked as we finished eating and paid for our meal. The question took me aback, watching as his cerulean eyes light up with hope as we leave the building.

"You mean.. Drive together?" I had to ask, just to make sure. Just earlier he wanted us to leave in separate vehicles so we wouldn't be seen together, but now he wants to? I think being in a new place is giving him more confidence to be himself, now that he's not surrounded by the people that needs to think he's straight.

"I mean, only if you want to- _You don't want to_..?" Nathan took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, his hands starting to shake again. I immediately take them in my own, intertwining his fingers with mine. His eyes shot open and I smiled down at him, causing his tense body to relax. I lean in close and place a small kiss on his forehead, making the smaller boy gasp into my collar.

"Of course I want to. Let's go."

...

We never let go of the hold our hands as I drove to the movie theater. Our thumbs would occasionally graze against our skin, but that was it. I look at him at the corner of my eye, and he's starring out of the window again. His cheeks are red, just like they were after I kissed him on his forehead. The window was cracked slightly since my air conditioning doesn't work at the moment, causing loose strands of his light brown hair that hadn't been touched by his gel to move with the wind. He blinked slowly, his long lashes touching his rosy cheeks.

 _He's so beautiful._

The thought made me sigh contently as I look back at the road. We were almost there and we hadn't even decided what we wanted to watch yet, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"Why are you sighing?" Nathan broke the silence and I looked at him with a small smile, my own cheeks burning. I lick my lips and turn back to the road, the smile getting wider as I spoke.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"I-I am not.. Guys aren't beautiful." He struggled out, making me let out a chuckle. I unclasp our hands to rest mine on his knee, an action that caused him to gasp softly.

"Yes, they are. But if it makes you feel better, how about I say handsome? You are _handsome_ , Nathan Prescott." My laugh echoed around the car as I finally parked in front of the movie theater. My hand unconsciously roamed up his the length of his thigh, watching as Nathan bit his lip after letting out a small whimper, just before taking the key out of the ignition. The sight- _and noise_ -caused me to redden and my heart rate to quicken, and I decided to get out of the car quickly to get some air. It seemed as though Nathan had to do the same thing as he left his seat in a flash.

We walk to to the double doors separately, now too embarrassed to even look in the others direction. I opened the door for him and he mumbled in thanks, walking past me and the ticket counter to check out the movie list.

"There's like.. An action, a drama, and a romance. You can pick." I say quietly, watching as he looked over the images for each one on the monitor above the counter. He soon shrugged after awhile and turned to me, hands in his coat pockets.

"We can watch the drama, if you want. And I'm going to pay for myself because I know the bill for that vegan restaurant I chose was high." His words made me fidget where I stood. The bill was high, I had to admit, but I still want to pay for him.. Even though I had to pull some money from my savings account to pay for that meal.. I don't want him to think I only want him for his money.

"And I'm not taking no for an answer." Nathan's voice was hard, and it made me sigh in defeat. It was only practical. My hand found its way around his waist after we bought our ticket and a medium sized bucket of popcorn, walking our way to theater four where the movie was being played. We handed our tickets to the guy in front of the door and went in to search for a seat. We were here pretty early, so there was just about no one in here yet.

"I kind of want to sit in the back, if that's okay." Nathan muttered as he rushed up the stairs and into the back row. He chose the seats closest to the wall, but I had nothing to complain about, expect for the fact that there was an air vent right above us. I don't say anything though as I take a seat beside him.

We sat in silence in the few minuets we had left until the movie started, just playing with our phones and eating popcorn. People began to fill the room, leaving the back row abandoned still. I thought for a second that I saw blue hair but the lights dimmed before I had a chance to make sure.

The movie had started but I could already tell that the movie was going to suck. I personally would have picked the action movie, but if Nathan wanted to watch it, then that's okay with me. I turned to face him, and he was barely paying attention. I suppose even he knows that it's already a bad movie.

I zoned out what felt like a half an hour into the movie. I raised my hand to reach into the popcorn, but my fingers were met with Nathan's. I know it's cliche but I could feel sparks move through me, our eyes meeting for the first time since the movie began. Without breaking eye contact Nathan placed the box on the floor and leaned in close.

" _Kiss me."_

My eyes widened at the command, but I complied nonetheless. My hands cradle his face as I remove the inches that separated us, our lips connecting softly. Nathan's hands reach my neck as he deepened the kiss, causing a gasp to escape from me. He used the opportunity to bring his tongue trough my opened mouth, exploring my wet mouth. Nathan's very skilled at this, whereas I'm the opposite. I move my tongue with his in an experimental dance, making him run his hands through my hair and tug slightly, along with another whimper.

 _Those noises.._

A shiver went down my spine, wanting more of those delicious sounds. The dance soon turned into a battle for dominance, a fight that I surprisingly won. Tasting Nathan made me let out a quiet moan. He tastes like salt and something else that I'm pretty sure was just.. Nathan.

His hand that tugged at my hair lowered itself down my body and landed against my knee. Our lips moved apart for just a moment to breathe and a change of angle. Our lips met once more, and it was more hot than before, filled with so much hunger that I still didn't understand.

The hand that was resting on my knee started to move upwards in a slow motion. It made my stomach flip in such a good way, another gasp finding its way in our kiss. A sudden caress caused a groan to break free, making me pull away only slightly, our faces still just centimeters apart.

" _Nathan,"_ I breathed, "N-not here.." I trailed off with a hiss of pleasure when his hand rubbed against the bulge in my jeans once more. He leaned close to my ear, kissing down my earlobe.

"I've been hard since you touched my thigh." He whispered in my ear, his words making a moan push through my lips. I bite my lip soon after, trying my best to keep quiet. His tongue trailed down my earlobe and down to my neck, sucking hard as he rubbed me. Telling him to stop is futile. It feels too good.

The paranoia of someone catching us rings in the back of my mind, but it was hushed by the dirty whispers of Nathan.

"Do you like that, nerd?" His voice his husky, filled with lust. A lust that I apparently caused. My hesitant hand found its way to his own hardness, proving what he claimed before. Nathan whimpered in my ear, rubbing against me faster. My heart was beating fast, ringing in my ears as I did the same.

"Nathan, if you keep.. I'm gonna.." I struggled into his ear, his body shivering at my voice, that simple fact making my need more prominent, my release that much closer.

"Me too, Warren. _Don't stop_.." Nathan pleaded against my neck. I could feel it, it was right there, my mouth opening in a silent moan, Nathan's teeth on my shoulder showing he was almost there was well-we had soon forgotten about the many people and the movie playing right in front of us. It was only me and him and our gasps and whimpers.

That was until the lights of the theater turned on.

We looked into each others eyes and they were darkened by the passion of the moment. We had no choice but to pull away from each other, gathering desperately needed oxygen. My hand found his as people began to leave the theater, and he returned the grip tiredly.

"Warren!" That voice caused my lidded eyes to widen, my head shooting down as I see that the voice belonged to my little friend Max, and she was being followed by three people.

Chloe Price, Kate Marsh.. And Rachel Amber.

"Fuck.." I heard Nathan mumble under his breath as he straightened himself out in his seat. I tightened my grip in his hand, scared about what their reaction will be, _scared_ of Nathan's response.

Max's wide smile soon faded once she was a good distance away, close enough to see Nathan's face. Chloe's playful grin turned into a glare as soon as she came into view.

"Nathan-fucking-Prescott."

 _Shit.._

 _..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nathan** **'s P.O.V.**

"Do you think you're ready to go back to Arcadia Bay?" My therapist, Mrs. Chang, asked as she pushed her glasses back. Her curly afro framed her face nicely, her brown skin glowing with the roundness of her nine month pregnant belly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that..?" I ask half jokingly. She grinned at me as she leaned back, placing her hand on her stomach with a huff. She kept her attention on me even though I could tell she was exhausted from the heavy load she's been carrying. This is why I've changed so much; this woman right here is the only therapist who hadn't given up on me, no matter what. Even after all of the breakdowns, the self harm, and the talking to myself.. She's always been there for me. Which is why she's here now instead of at home with her husband, Mr. Chang, resting like most people do when they're as far along as she is.

But that's not Mrs. Chang, and that's exactly why she's the best.

"Well, when you put it that way.. Yes. I do think you're ready for that step. I just know that it's going to be hard, and I won't be able to answer your call as much this week since I'm due any day now."

I nodded in understanding, leaning back on the couch as I stare out of the window behind her. My mind drifts to Warren, who already has his bags packed and is ready to leave when I get out of therapy. It took a lot of convincing after I had made the offer, and he really wasn't having it at first. He still thinks that I assume everyone wants something from me. And maybe to an extent I do, but Warren already proved himself long ago. So yeah, it took a whole day but he finally agreed. I let him know that seeing his mom is the most important thing right now, and he couldn't disagree.

And it only took the university less than thirty minutes to agree to it when they heard I was involved. Sometimes using my dad's fortune works in my favor, and I had to be grateful for that fact even though I hate the bastard.

"I just want to be there for him, you know? He's always been there for me. Even when I left.. It's just, I want him to know I still care about him." She nodded at my words as she adjusted herself again in her chair.

"Is it that you still care about him, or is it that you still _love_ him?" Mrs. Chang asked, her brown eyes quizzical. I sighed, leaning forward, elbows resting on my knees, hands clasped together. My cheeks burned as I looked down at my overpriced shoes.

"I don't know." It was all I could say. I truly had no idea how I felt at this point. When I was laying beside him, it felt so refreshing. His arms around made me feel so alive, more than I had all these years since him. When my nails and fingertips grazed over his back to comfort him, it took so much out of me not to roam my hands over his warm skin. It's been so long, and the feel of him is just so familiar and it reminds me of how happy and scared I was, but it also reminds me of how stupid I was to leave him.

And that hurts.

"Nathan, do you want to tell me how you got that bruise?" She asked with a raised brow, and it almost took me aback. What was she talking about? And it was then I remembered the rope and the pain that _his_ stupid dick and hands caused.

Ah, _that_ bruise. The bruise under my eye and on my temple that had only faded a little bit since it happened. It was still noticeable to those who cared enough to look. I shake my head, letting her know that I really didn't feel like talking about it right now. Mrs. Chang nodded, knowing not to pry. She knows that I'll open up when I'm ready to, and I appreciate that so much.

"Is it normal to hear voices when I only have a bipolar disorder? Am I schizophrenic or something?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes. I've never brought this up, though I've mentioned them, I've never explicitly called them 'voices' out loud. I never wanted to. Another thing that Mark has screwed me over about.

"In some cases it does happen with bipolar disorder. Nathan, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a smart young man with a few issues, but who doesn't have issues? You've come so far in these past three years and I'm just so proud of you." Her words made me smile, along with a little sniffle. With her own smile she hands me a tissue box. I take one out swiftly and wipe the single tear that threatened to escape.

The session ended shortly after that and I felt a lot better about myself. The drive from where Mrs. Chang's office is to my apartment is a bit of a long commute, but it's so worth it. I know that Warren is expecting me soon, but I need to get my bags from my place. I turn my radio on and the CD that's already in starts playing. I slouch in the seat of my truck with my elbow perched on the door and hand resting on my head.

This is going to be so hard for Warren. I can't even begin to imagine the pain and how long it's going to take to recover. If he chooses to stay here in Seattle with me after all of that, maybe he could see Mrs. Chang too. Or would he need a different type of counselor?

All I know is, I'm going to help him in every way I can.

I really want to tell him how sorry I am, how fucking stupid I was to up and leave. It makes me wonder how different things would be if I stayed by his side while his mother had gotten sick.

Maybe this was karma. Maybe if I had stayed, she wouldn't have.. _No._ I can't do this to myself.

 _Her getting sick has nothing to do with me leaving._

I try to repeat this to myself as my complex comes into view. I mind the other cars as I wait for the street to clear before I turn, parking slightly slanted as I turn my truck off.

"Eh.. It'll be okay." I say to myself when I step out and see just how badly I parked. I was only going to be in for a few minutes anyway, so whatever. I dig my hands in my pocket and find the key, humming the song I was just listening to.

Walking through my apartment, I try to remind myself that I'll be back soon. This week is about Warren. I realize this all too well, but being back in Arcadia Bay.. It's going to be hard. But like Mrs. Chang said, _I'm ready._

My bags were packed neatly beside the couch but I found myself wondering to my bedroom. I pause in the doorway as I scan the area. My room is clean, almost too clean. I can't stand to have it dirty. I do notice though that the rope is still tied tightly to my bed frame, causing me to take in a deep breath. It's usually there anyway so it can be closer when the need arises, but now.. Now it has a new meaning and it makes me sick to my stomach.

I tear my eyes way to my desk, which for some reason is messy, covered in photos. Slowly, I find myself venturing closer, realizing inch by inch that they're not mine. Black and white with a hint of red, and it's..

 _Me._

My breath is caught in my throat as I look upon each and every image of my crumpled form. Mark told me about his _private_ collection, but I had no idea.. I had no idea it was so vile. I feel a strange sickness take over me, my knees getting weak as I see myself with my hands bound, reminding me once again of the night I felt so powerless.

"I was going to point out just how badly you parked, but then I noticed the bags. Are you leaving, Nathan?" His voice made me jump in the spot I was standing in, accidentally pushing all of the photos off of the desk and onto the ground. I look up at Mark with wide eyes, watching in horror as he neared me, his face dark. I gulp, not understanding why I was so fucking scared all of a sudden.

"Are you going to answer my question, babe, or just stare at me?" Mark inquired as he bent down to pick up every single photo. I had forgotten to tell him about seeing Warren again, about going back to Arcadia Bay, about.. Everything.

"My friend.. His mom is sick. She doesn't have long. I'm going back home to Arcadia Bay with him for support." Though my voice was oddly clear, it was a pitch higher, just showing how damned scared I am.

 _Grow some balls, Nathan._

"Let me guess. This friend of yours-he's your ex-lover, _Warren Graham_?" Mark asked, and after a moment of silence, the pictures were stacked back neatly on the desk. Pushing his glasses back, he neared me, waiting patiently for my answer, but even so, it seems he already knows. Although I have no idea how. I'm not even sure I want to.

"..Yes."

His response was only a hum as his fingers brushed against the bruise. Leaning down gently his lips touch mine, and what used to develop a warm ball of lust in the pit of my stomach, is now replaced by pure disgust. Softly I push him away, mustering all I could to form a fake smile.

"I'm going to miss my flight." I look up at him as I speak, watching while he pursed his lips as he backed away. I nod only once before hurrying to the living room to pick up my bags. I had tried not to notice that he stared as I walked to the door.

"Do I have anything to worry about?"

The question made me stop dead in my tracks. I had no idea how to answer, and the silence was deafening. With the same fake smile I turn to look at the taller man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Though I was trying to be honest, it still sounded like a lie. So much so that I had darted out of the door soon after. I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore after that, as though he was going to catch me in a lie I didn't even know I was in.

It's so painfully obvious that the relationship Mark and I have is nearing its end, but really, who would want to deal with something like that straight away?

I really have a bad habit of putting stuff off until the last minute. I grip onto the steering wheel and rub my forehead with my free hand, all too frustrated at realizing that fact. Nearing the campus I find myself pulling myself together, reminding myself that this is moment is about Warren, not me.

I hadn't realized how stressed I was until it all washed away, the image of him making a real smile appear across my pale features. It only got brighter as his dorm came into view, and before I knew it I was already at his door. I knocked all too gleefully and decided to calm down and just wait for him to answer.

Bloodshot eyes greeted me as the door slowly creaked open, and though he looked utterly defeated, his eyes lit up as soon as they laid on me. Without even a second thought I pull the taller boy in my embrace. Warren barely took a second before returning it, wrapping his long arms around my neck.

We really do this too often. We always end up hugging-and is that even okay for two guys to do? I know Warren would say that it is. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me, his brown eyes suddenly more beautiful up close. His smile was small but warm as he stared into my eyes, and it felt like before. Like we weren't in our twenties, like we weren't in college.. Like were back in Arcadia Bay and we're in Blackwell, learning how to love for the first time.

"Thank you so much for this, Nate." And it was that simple statement that brought me back to the reality where I'm about to be leaving Seattle and go back to my home town, where in less than a week his mother is scheduled to die. And I'm supposed to be there for him through that.

"You aren't nervous about flying are you?" I ask jokingly to lighten the mood, moving away from his embrace to help in out with his bags. Warren let out a chuckle before answering.

"How did you think I got to Seattle in the first place?" Warren asked as we walked to my red truck. I had took a minute to think about that carefully. I hadn't thought about it but now I realize that Warren doesn't have a car still. I cringe at the memory at what happened to his old blue car and how it was all my fault, but I really don't feel like thinking of that right now.

"Oh." It was all I could say. It's not as though I thought he couldn't afford a plane ticket, but I mean.. The boy is poor. It must have cost his whole savings. I didn't say anything out loud though in an attempt not to offend him.

"You're probably wondering how I was able to afford it. You do realize there are cheap tickets in coach, right?" Warren asked jokingly, knowing full well I'd never sit in coach. I only shake my head with a smirk while getting in the drivers seat, amazed at how he's still able to read my mind.

"My dad would have driven me, but he was busy taking care of my mom, so.. I had to find a way on my own."

The drive to the airport was silent after that, and I couldn't help myself from glancing at him every once and awhile. He's staring out of the window, contemplating everything that is to come, I'm sure. He bites at his lip hard, his eyes blinking furiously, as though he was trying to stop tears from falling.

Every part of me wanted to take his hand and hold it tight but even that may cross boundaries.

 _I did just cuddle with him for almost an hour the other day._

The sudden reminder caused my cheeks to go red, finally exhaling a sigh of defeat.. With one hand still on the wheel, the other takes his. Without looking at me he returns the grip tightly, his body relaxing. Though my heart his pounding in my chest I concentrate on the road as we make our way to the airport, as we start our journey to the little town I loathe so much.

...

 _Lips that feel so familiar press against mine, a sweet swirl of excitement takes over me. Brown, messy, hair tickles my face as it cascades over me. Heavy breathing is all that can be heard as a naked body presses against my own, warming me, making me feel whole for the first time in a long while._

" _Nathan," His voice caused a rush of ecstasy to coarse through my body, but it was also followed by an innocence that I haven't felt in years._

" _Warren" I croaked, feeling nothing but heat as his breath tickled my nose. He smiled down at me, his beautiful brown eyes looking down into my blue ones. His lips found their way to my neck, I turned to the bright white wall to give him more access to the exposed skin. Soft pecks circle my shoulder and lead straight to my ear where his breath caused my body to shiver._

" _I need you.."_

 _A sharp gasp could be heard as his tongue traced my ear and as those words escaped his lips. My arms that were laying flat against the plush blankets wrap around his shoulders to pull him closer, if that was even possible._

 _I could hardly keep the thought of how good it felt to have my body touched by him after all these years at the forefront of my mind, simply because as quickly as it all started, it ended just as fast._

" _..I need you to wake up, Nate."_

 _All the heat that surrounded us dissipated, leaving me cold as his warm embrace was now nowhere to be found._

 _..._

"Nate, dude-you need to wake up, the plane is landing." Gentle yet strong hands shake me awake, and my burning face looks up at Warren's playful grin from my position on his shoulder.

"This was such a short flight, I can't believe you fell asleep." Warren said with a small chuckle. I turn away from him, ashamed that I even had such a dream about him.

 _You're such a weirdo, Nathan, Jesus Christ._

"I still don't understand why we didn't just drive your truck. It would have been so much cheaper." He commented as he watched me awkwardly situate myself in the seat. I had already told myself that flying was the only option so driving had barely crossed my mind. In all honesty, I can't think about anything other than that dream I just had.

"I didn't want to drive my truck because.." I paused with a long sigh as I feel the plane come to a soft landing. Finally though I vocalize a worry that I hadn't even expressed to myself, "I don't want my family to recognize my truck and realize I'm back home."

"I thought.. I thought you and your parents were finally on speaking terms." Warren said softly as he looked over me with concern. I chew at my lip as we stood to collect our bags from above us.

"I mean, yes. We do speak on occasion-I mean, my mom mostly, but you see.. I haven't gone back home since being in Seattle- _fuck,_ I know you already knew that," I paused again to let out a groan at my own awkwardness, and Warren only patted my back to let me know that it's fine, so I continued without eye contact.

"I'm just scared to face them. But forget about them, this is about you. I'm going to be the one that's here for you now." I take his hand in mine as I finish my sentence, watching as his eyes glossed over and how his thumb rubbed against my hand.

"Your feelings are still valid, okay? Don't forget that." Warren whispered to me as we walked through the airport to find the car that I had rented for our short drive from Portland to Arcadia Bay, the shittiest shit hole on the planet.

As we near the exit we both couldn't help but notice a man wearing a tux holding a big sign that reads: "Prescott." I hold in a sigh of distress as we near the man, Warren's grip on my hand getting tighter, letting me know he's not going anywhere.

"Nathan Prescott?" The older man called out my name as I came into view, his smile letting me know he already knows who I am. I take in a deep breath as I stop directly in front of him, my hand smoothing over my gelled back hair.

"I'm guessing you're our ride to Arcadia Bay?"

"Yes sir. Here, let me." The older man soon took our bags and led us through the exit and to the limo out front. I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale a deep sigh.

"Hey, it's okay." Warren whispered the statement into my ear repeatedly, and with a blush I calmed. Finally I was able to get in the back, as the driver had already been holding the door open for a good five minutes.

"May I ask what happened to the car I rented?" I ask with furrowed brows as he man situated himself in the driver's seat. I'm still so very irritated and the old man's polite smile making things worse.

"Your parents canceled that order because they wanted their son to return home in style." The statement caused me to roll my eyes hard. I should have fucking known they would have found out I was coming. They literally still control my credit cards and my bank statements, just.. _Fuck._

 _Idiot!_

The last thing I wanted was to bring attention to myself and now here we are, riding through that little town in a fucking limo.

"For fucks sake.." I say under my breath, my head resting on the hand not intertwined with Warren's. I need to speak to Mrs. Chang _right now_ , but I don't want to do it in front of Warren, and definitely not in front of this old man.

"Look at me."

The soft voice caused me to comply instantly, his concentrated brown eyes boring into my own. His thumb his rubbing circles over my hand, that action alone causing my heart beat to calm. The corners of his pale pink lips moved to form a small smile as my face softened.

"I'm going to be here for you the whole time. It's going to be okay." His words made be feel lighter and also guilty at the same time. Here we are again with him being the one to comfort me, when this is supposed to be about him. Even when I try my hardest I still end up being a selfish bastard.

I turn to look at the front and see the old man quickly dart his eyes away from the rearview mirror, letting me know he saw the exchange between Warren and I. Warren was speaking too softly for the man to hear, so it most likely looked as though we were about to make out, with how close we're sitting, and how my hand his still intertwined with his..

The thought reminds me of the dream I had not too long ago, and Instantly I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"S-so.." I trail off to clear my throat as it suddenly became a pitch higher for the second time today, "There is a specific address we need to go to, and it is _definitely_ not Prescott Estate." I don't know how much I can stress that fact, so hopefully one time is clear enough. I turn to look up at Warren and he nods, turning to the driver as he gave the man his address.

Everything was better after that now that I know I don't have to see my parents straight away, and knowing now that things can finally be about Warren for a change. Against my better judgement I leaned against his chest, something I only did because of the calmness of the situation. Warren tensed for a moment, but to my delight it ended with him letting out a deep breath, his hands rubbing up and down my back.

My cheeks are burning, and from the heat radiating off of Warren, so is his. I felt a smile creep against my lips at the thought, and at the feeling of his hand on my back. He had to release my hand to do so, so it left me with his other hand, which I gently started to graze my nails across. I felt him exhale a breath over my neck, causing a chill to run down my spine.

Though I can't deny how content I feel, this feels wrong somehow. How could something so pure be wrong-I have no idea.

His hand that was rubbing me is now draped across my shoulders, and I swear I felt his lips touch my hair, but I dare not question it. For the first time, I feel safe. I feel.. Whole _._

 _"Is it that you still care for him, or is it that you still **love** him?"_

Her question rang through my mind loudly, and I started to feel my heart beat quicken as the obvious answer was screaming to be known.

"Here we are, boys." The older man brought me out of my thoughts and I begrudgingly looked up from the oh so comfortable spot on his chest.

"Welcome back to Arcadia Bay."

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Warren's P.O.V.**

Silence.

It's all that surrounded us.

It made me want to go back to moments ago, where things were fun, heated. Now as the tall blue haired woman looked down at us with disgust, I had a haunting feeling that that moment would not come back.

Nathan finally stood up, my hand slipping from his. My heart sank down to my stomach as he neared Chloe, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Is there a problem, _slut?"_ The rough edges of his voice made a chill run down my spine. This wasn't the soft spoken boy I was just- _still-_ on a date with. No. This was a boy who could punch someone straight in the face if he wanted to, male or female.

Max and I both had the same idea as we both lunged in front of our dates. Nathan refused to meet my eyes but his shaking body calmed as my hands cradled his face.

"Why are you holding me back, Max?" Chloe asked her girlfriend, but she sounded miles away as Nathan finally looked up at me, his eyes filled with angry tears. His pale, calloused fingers traced my hand as he took in deep breaths.

"Stop, please! Just look at them, Chloe." Max's voice sounded like mere whisper, then pure silence as Nathan rested his head on my shoulder with a sigh. This was the Nathan that made my heart flutter, and I was elated to have him back. My hands rub up and down his back comfortingly, almost forgetting the group behind me.

"..Oh." It was Chloe's voice that finally took me out of my trance. I reluctantly released him and turned to the group of four. Max had her hand clasped around Chloe's and her smile was wide and bright. Kate had her hands intertwined infront of her chest and her smile was just the same. All the while Rachel just looked so damn proud, and I couldn't blame her. I was feeling proud myself as I felt Nathan take his hand in mine.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Rachel cooed as she hugged us both, Max and Kate following suit. A smile found its away across Nathan's lips at the overwhelming support. I finally looked back towards Chloe who was looking down at the ground, uncomfortable. She fidgeted where she stood, a deep frown against her lips and eyes sad.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you, Warren. I'll be in the car, guys." Chloe kicked her boots and and made her way down the stairs, Max watching her with a worried look.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll call you later, Warren." Max gave us both a small smile before running after her girlfriend. Rachel left soon after promising they all would keep the news to themselves, leaving Nathan and I with Kate, who looked up at us with warm eyes.

"I look at you both and it reminds that God does not make mistakes." She started, her voice sounding all too wise beyond her years, "This is great- _this_ is beautiful. No matter what anyone says, okay?" Kate finished in her all too soft voice before joining Nathan's hands with mine. I wasn't even sure when we stopped holding hands in the first place.

Brown eyes met blue, a softness I never felt before takes over me as his red lips give me a genuine smile, his grip on my hand tight.

We both looked down to what we thought would be the face of the sweetest angel, but we were greeted with nothing. She had snuck away while Nathan and I were too busy looking into each others eyes. We only chuckled as I picked up the abandoned box of popcorn, walking in a happy silence to my old car. We drove to the restaurant where we left Nathan's truck, holding hands the entire ride. I had half expected us to part ways when I turned into the closed restaurant's parking lot, but I soon realized that's not what Nathan had in mind.

I had the idea to walk him to his truck but as soon as I got to the passenger side of my car, he pushed me up against the car, arms wrapped around my neck, his steady breathing tickling my cheek. I sure wasn't complaining as I returned his embrace, looking up at the sky that was starting to darken just by a little bit.

"You do know we can continue this in the dorms if you like?" I suggested in a whisper and his grip tightening around my waist gave me my answer. Butterfly like kisses gently circle my neck, having me sigh contently.

"..I'm scared if I let go right now, I'll wake up and this will be a dream. That I haven't actually found a way to like a guy and be supported at the same time. It just doesn't feel real, Warren." Nathan admitted into my ear, leaving me kisses around it, nibbling slightly. My breath hitched instantly, face burning with a blush.

"Riding in the same car sounds like a great idea now, doesn't it?"

Nathan only responded with a soft laugh, one hand now laying against my chest. I looked at his pale face, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I couldn't describe how happy and light I felt in that single moment. My heart fluttered in my chest as my fingers gently brushed against his warm cheek, having his eyes open slowly, sparkling as he looked up at me.

I had never seen a more beautiful sight. It was strange, how my body began to tingle just looking down at him, how my knees started to buckle. It was so confusing as to why I was feeling this way, but I could tell Nathan must be feeling the same as he hesitantly leaned upwards, gingerly placing his lips against mine.

This kiss felt different than the other times. It was more powerful, more passionate. My hands gripped his hips tightly as the kiss deepened, making Nathan whimper against my lips. The sound only brought me back to earlier in the theater, how we were lost in each other's touch. It was only slightly embarrassing to think about now, but I couldn't think about that. The only thing I could hear was my mind calling out his name as our lips parted and moved in a heated dance.

To my surprise and dismay, it was Nate who pulled away. His face was a burning crimson and his lips were red and swollen from our kiss. His breathing was hard as he tried to regain his composer, as was I.

"That was.." I started, breathing in deeply, "Wow." It was all I could say. That could easily be the best kiss of my entire life. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to suggest that he forget his truck for tonight and ride back to school with me. But I know that'd be dumb.

If only it didn't sound so tempting.

This was almost too perfect. Him, right here in front of me, looking up at me with those blue eyes like we're the only two people in the universe; the fact that we now have friends who support us. It gives me so much hope, hope that one day I can be out like this with Nathan in public and not have him feel ashamed.

But in a fleeting moment, the sparkle was gone, and turned into sheer fear. He backed away from me, leaving me to feel the cold night air. It felt like a knife. Did I do something wrong? Before I could even ask he began to pace, hands tugging at his hair, mumbling to himself.

"Chloe Price. She hates my fucking guts. She'll-she's gonna tell somebody. What if my dad..This-whatthefuck.."

All I could do was watch, looking at him in utter confusion. Everything was so perfect before. I don't understand what went wrong. It wasn't until I saw tears start to fall from his eyes that I finally approached him.

"Nathan." I took a step forward and pried his hands from his hair, "Nathan, look at me." I tried to keep my voice at a soft volume to keep from startling him. With one hand holding his I took my free hand and placed in against his cheek, somewhat pleased that he leaned into it, but he refused to look up at me.

"Everything is okay. _You're okay_. No one is telling anyone anything." After a few moments of silence Nathan let out a long sigh and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I'm-..I'm sorry. I get like this sometimes. It's like, I just can't.. I can't let something just be _good_ for five fucking minutes without freaking the fuck out." Nathan explained before he finally looked up at me. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I heard myself exhale deeply, leaning forward to press my forehead against his.

"We should probably get back." It was barely a whisper, but it echoed harshly in my mind. He gave me a light peck on my lips before he turned away and entered his car. I did the same soon after so I wouldn't look like a total loser watching him leave.

I had already known how complex a person Nathan Prescott could be. I hope he'll continue to let me be there for him.

Only time will tell.

...

 **Author's Note: This chapter should be way longer with low long I took. I realized I was pregnant and I put a halt on everything I was doing writing wise. I went through a depression while I was pregnant and I couldn't find the urge to write and I'm slowly getting better now that I've given birth to my amazing baby boy, but I just really wanted to get this chapter over with. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan's P.O.V.

Warren's home wasn't exactly in town. It was out in the country, in the outskirts of Arcadia Bay. I hadn't been there in so long. Remembering didn't hurt like it used to. It probably had something to do with my hand still being around his.

"Someone looks happy."

His voice brought out of my trance. I looked up at him and realized I had been smiling. Warren was returning it but it didn't reach his eyes. No, his eyes were filled with so much sadness. I was reminded once again that this trip is about him, not about my stupid feelings.

"I'm just glad that I get to be here for you." I said rather low, eyes darting away from his as his home came into view. The gps confirmed that we reached our destination. I wasn't at all surprised when I saw his father standing on his front porch looking confused and slightly annoyed.

I was glad to see the limo finally drive away. He gave us the number to his company just in case I needed a ride. I would not be calling them, ever.

"Warren? What are you doing here?" His father called out to us. Mr. graham walked down the stairs and gave his son a questioning look, his green eyes giving Warren a disapproving stare.

"We told you to stay in school." His father went on to lecture him about how expensive it was to finally get him going to that school, that he shouldn't be wasting it. And then that turned into an argument about how his mother wasn't a waste. And it seemed to all end with Warren crying in his father's arms.

I stood there rather awkwardly, just looking at the vast fields and trees. I pretended not to listen in on their little heart to heart, but it was hard when his father was telling him it was going to be okay, that he was still going to be there for him no matter what.

"You don't have to be strong for me, dad. I know you're hurting too."

God this was really intense. And sad. My parents are horrible, so I probably wouldn't be that upset. But Warren's mother was-is, amazing. She had always been our number one supporter.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, dude." Warren let out as he removed himself from his father's embrace, wiping his eyes with one hand as the other grabbed mine.

"Don't be sorry."

His father's stare lowered their position on Warren's face, down his arm and then to our intertwined fingers, and then finally to my face with a raised brow. His face softened after a while though as he led us up the stairs to their trailer.

"Nice seeing you again, Nathan. She's gonna be really happy to see you both." He said before he opened the door. The trailer was clean, as it always was, just small. I realized after hanging out with Warren at his house the first time that trailers weren't always run down and butt ugly. It was really a life changing revelation.

"You guys should go head and settle in. I'll go and prepare your mother for your visit." And with that, the tall green eyed man vanished. We did as we were told though as Warren led me to his room. I remembered where it was though. I remembered every detail.

His room was different. It was cleaner, less posters on the walls. It's like his personality just packed up and moved out. Warren's face looked sad and tired as he set his bag down on his bed.

I blushed when I realized it was the same bed Warren always had. We'd done so many things on that bed and god my face burned at the memories. I pushed them all out-there was no need to think about those things at a time like this.

And then I realized something. There is only one bed.

"Uh.. so. Do you have a sleeping bag?" I found myself asking rather pathetically. Warren looked up me with a wide eyed expression, his palm slapping his forehead.

"I.. I didn't even think of that. _Shit_." Both of our faces were a dark red as we looked down the full size mattress. Warren cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"I-if you, if it's alright with you, we could just-uh, sleep, together-on the.. bed. OR I could just take the couch, uh-" Warren stuttered hard as he bit at his nails. I took the opportunity to remove the fingers from his mouth and held his hand in mine. Didn't help our blush but it calmed him down.

"It'll be okay, we can sleep here. We can do that platonically." The word didn't sound right when describing our relationship, but it would have to do for now. He eventually nodded and we finally went to unpack our bags. Once we finished we laid together on that damned bed in silence, just looking at the ceiling.

"I'm really going to miss her." Warren's voice cracked. I turned over to my side to look at him, my eyes trailing over the jawline and the shape of his nose.

"I know." My voice was so small as he turned over as well. We were facing each other but not touching, our eyes locked. His eyebrows knitted together as he searched my face, his eyes landing right on my lips.

It felt as though my heart had a stutter as my own eyes went to look at his lips. A pale pink that looked so good against my own. God I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, not at a time like this. His hand found my hip, his thumb trailing over the bone, sending shivers down my body.

 _We're_ _just_ _about_ _to_ _cuddle_. _Platonically_.

I tell myself as his hand trailed up my shirt and over my back, his nails gently grazing against my skin. I took in a deep breath as my arm wrapped around his waist.

 _Just_ _as_ _friends_ , _only_ _cuddling_ _as_ _friends_ .

I had this on repeat as he leaned in closer. Why was he leaning in? Jesus god I can't, if he kisses me I won't be able to hold in all these feelings that I have. All that turned into dull noise though as I found myself stupidly leaning in to, my eyes fluttering shut as I waited for the familiar feeling of his lips against mine-

 ** _Knock_**

We pulled away so fast that it was embarrassing how flushed our cheeks were.

"Okay, guys, she's ready to see you now."

 **Author's Note: I'm like 98.9% sure no one cares about this little story anymore in this dead fandom but I felt like I might as well post this.**


End file.
